Sakura I'm Home
by Sasusakutrash22
Summary: How Sakura and Sasuke fell in love pre 700 post 699 this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sakura, I'm home".

"Welcome, home Sasuke-kun".

The night Sasuke returned to konoha was a stormy one, he had shown up late at night at Sakura's apartment soaked with rain, stunned Sakura stood there gaping at him for a few moments before he uttered " Sakura, I'm home".

Sakura's eyes filled with tears, butterflies in her stomach as she leapt into his chest and hugged him, he leaned his head onto hers in response. "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun".

She invited him inside to dry off and get warm, he hesitated for a moment but accepted. "Sasuke-kun", she looked at his tall handsome figure, his mismatched eyes looked at her softly. She gazed back at him lovingly and smiled. Then her eyes averted down to his clothes. " Sasuke-kun, you must be freezing"!

She excused herself and walked down her hallway only to return with a towel and handed it to him. He took of his cloak and he began to dry himself off, he then parted to her bathroom to changed his clothes

Sakura took them from him, "I'll hang these up to dry", she said happily. Oddly Sasuke didn't object.

" I'm so glad to see you, but what were you doing out in this weather you could have gotten hurt, shinobi or not", she spoke with worry " I promised to see you when I got back", he said matter of factly, gazing softly at her again. Sakura couldn't help but blush ( _had she been the first one he came to see?_ ) her heart swelled with joy.

They spent the rest of the night drinking tea on the couch and talking, well Sakura talked, Sasuke listened intently, she told him all that went on while he was away, about the child clinic she opened, Toneri, and their trip to the moon and all the couple's that blossomed after the war.

Sasuke told her only briefly about his journey, that it had taught him a lot and mentioned some of the people he helped, Sakura couldn't help but smile and felt her heart fill with pride at his story.

With Naruto now being married to Hinata and almost all inns in the village being taken by tourist, mostly to see Naruto the great war hero. Plus Kakashi told Sasuke it might make some of the villagers uncomfortable if they saw him in a hotel or apartment especially since they were in the heart of the village, and since Sakura was a respectable jonin and medic trained by one of the legendary sanin and fifth Hokage he asked if he could stay with her for now.

Of course Sakura was thrilled when Sasuke told her this and had agreed. They both fell asleep on the couch in the wee hours of the morning, Sasuke awoke an hour later and carried Sakura to her room.

Sakura woke the next morning to find Sasuke nowhere to be seen. "Sasuke-kun, are you here"? No answer followed, she walked to the kitchen and found that a note was left on her kitchen table. " Went to the Hokage tower".

Now that Sasuke had stepped back into her life, it felt like their relationship could finally start, of course Sasuke was as emotionally constipated as usual, but from their long conversation the night before it seemed that Sasuke had become more comfortable around Sakura. He also seemed a bit softer and kinder than she remembered, still not by much, but it was a start.

She put the note down smiling, it made her heart beat faster to know Sasuke thought enough of her to leave a note, ( _another change in him_ ) she thought.

Sakura quickly got ready, she was due at the hospital in an hour, after she took a shower and got dressed, she grabbed a quick breakfast and headed out the door.

"Sakura", she turned to meet the smiling face of her shisou. "Lady Tsunade"! Yelled a cheerful Sakura. " Your here a little early, what has you so chiper this morning, Tsunade asked with a coy smile. "Did you and Sasuke have a fun night".

Sakura gasped," Lady Tsunade"!! How did you! No, no it's nothing like that, I swear we just talked, that's it I swear", she babbled." Good grief I was only teasing, try not be such a prud Sakura", Tsunade winked at her. Sakura hung her head in embarrassment.

The hospital was slow that day, as it had been for months, it wasn't since the exploding human incident that Sakura didnt really have too many things to do. A few easy cases here and there then she was sent home.

"Sakura-san"!

She was one her way out for the day when she was stopped by a man, he was a tall slightly muscular man, with broad shoulders, long spiky brown hair and green eyes , he wore a warm smile on his face as he greeted her.

"Hello", she greeted back. She tried to hide the confusion on her face but the man quickly spoke up.

" I'm Sora", you healed me a few weeks ago". " I'm from the Anbu black ops, Uh the one with the kunai through his chest", he said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh! of course the mission gone wrong!" " You had a mask on then. " I healed you deep in the forest of death after you escaped an ambush". She said quickly remembering.

" Yeah", that was Me! , he laughed nervously.

"Anyway", I thought it was amazing how quickly you saved me, considering the severity of my wounds.

"Really it was no problem" Sakura replied smiling, waving it off as nothing."

"But it was, you saved my life... and honestly I haven't been able to stop thinking about you".

"Oh", Sakura's cheeks flushed a little, she rubbed her index finger across her cheek awkwardly.

" And if it's not to forward I'd like to take you out sometime", he said quicker than I'm sure he intended.

"Oh! I Uh, thank you but there's someone else, I'm really sorry". She said sincerely

" Oh of course, it's not surprising, whoever he is he's very lucky, and I'm sure he deserves your love".

"Thank you for being kind in your rejection" he smiled before he excused himself and left.

Sakura looked sadly after him while she clutched her fist to her chest. She always hated rejecting people, simply because she knew how it felt.

She slowly turned to exist the hospital when she saw a tall figure casually leaning against the wall in the hallway to her right, looking her way. ( _Sasuke-kun, how long had he been standing there?)_

"Sakura", his deep voice said in acknowledgement of her presence

"Sasuke-kun"! I-I , What are you.. were you waiting for me? She rambled blushing.

" hmm" he replied and nodded his head once and looked at the wall in front of him

"O-Oh", uh..we can go, i'm done for the day, she said quickly as she rubbed the back of her head embarrassed.

Sasuke stood upright and walked to the door, Sakura hurried to catch up with him, she reached him before they went through the hospital exit.

The walk back to the apartment was silent. Sasuke walked in long, fast strides, Sakura hurried along to keep up in the crowded streets. ( _was he angry at her??_ )

They finally reached the apartment ten minutes later, Sakura unlocked the door and let them both inside. "Sasuke-kun I'll get you a spare key so you won't have to wait for me to get back in the apartment".

" I don't mind" he said

Sakura smiled " I'll make you one anyway, this is your home too so, just in case.

A smirk crossed his face, and he raised an eyebrow at her almost like she had said something amusing. She hoped she wasn't being to forward and making it sound like they shared this house as..a couple. She felt her face get hot ( _oh no now that she thought if it it did sound like she meant it like that..damn it_ ).

Trying to changed the subject she spoke quickly , " Sasuke-kun, would you like lunch we could always pick something up or I could make it, it's no problem".

Sasuke opened his black cloak to reveal two take out bags and set them on the table. Shocked Sakura happily thanked Sasuke and he nodded in reply.

They sat down to eat and as Sakura opened her meal she gaped at it for a moment completely surpised, a bowl of anmitisu, she couldnt move, she just stared at the bowl of her favorite meal until she heard Sasuke's voice.

" You like it right"? Sasuke asked as he looked up at her.

" Y-yeah its my absolute favorite"! She exclaimed, I-I just didn't know you knew, she felt her cheeks burn as she smiled at him.

"You ate it every time we went out to eat when we were genin" he said confidently, their eyes met.

" I-I had no idea you paid attention" she said shyly looking down.

" Hmm" he hummed and Sakura caught a glimpse of a grimace cross his lips.

" I pay attention to more than you think" he said

There was something in his tone that made her look up at him. " like what"? she urged.

He was silent for awhile before he spoke, the look on his face almost like he was trying to make up his mind on whether to say what he wanted to say, in the end he just turned his attention back to his meal.

" Like, that man in the hospital" she asked boldly. She had wanted and explanation for his earlier behavior. Sasuke stiffened and looked straight ahead with a slight frown resting on his lips

" You two seemed to be flirting" he finally said as he leaned back in his chair with his eyes shut.

Sakura almost choked on her food. After she gathered herself she managed to gasp, "What"! ( _was he jealous?!_ ). Sasuke looked down. "You were blushing", he said flatly

Her heart jumped to her throat. ( _he hadn't heard their conversation, he thought they were flirting!!_ ) No wonder he seemed ticked off when they left the hospital. Oh gods! and it probably hadnt helped that she acted all flustered after she saw him either!!

" Sasuke-kun".. She sighed " I wasn't flirting , he.. he asked me out because I saved his life a few weeks back and I turned him down because I told him I was in love with someone else", she replied in a nervous giggle.

Sasuke fell silent and looked down his eyes shadowed by his hair. He was obviously embarrassed he had jumped to conclusions.

"Sasuke-kun, I think you know me better than that by now, there is only one person I care about like that". Sakura smiled.

He stood up still silent, he walked to the door, and said " I won't be back late" and walked out closing the door behind him.

Sakura sat at the table, still looking at the door where Sasuke stood only minutes ago, she felt her heart break a little. He still can't admit his feelings for her, even when he basically came out and said he was jealous, and the conversation they had last night, even if she did do most of the talking, she never felt that connected to him before, it was like he was starting to open up.

She had hoped things would just pick up like he had left it. That day, the day he left the village for his redemption, the way he poked her forehead..there was meaning behind it she felt it , his sincere thank you, and... The way he looked at her, he had never before looked at her with that much emotion. Almost like.. like.. love.

Sakura sighed and stood up, she started to clean up the lunch Sasuke had brought. She took a shower and decided to turn in early.

Unable to fall asleep, still thinking about Sasuske and if he'd ever admit he loved her, or even if he could just show some sign so she'd know where they stood. Frustrated, she figured she'd catch up on some of her medical reading. She was barely halfway through her fourth scroll before sleep came over her.

Sasuke walked out of Sakura's aparment as quickly as possible, he dashed straight for the training grounds. he trained vigorously, anything to take his mind off of how foolish he acted.

Chidori chirped loudly as he split a tree in half. ( _idiot!)_ he thought, how could he be amymore of a moron at this point. He had openly confessed to Sakura that he was jealous.

Tsk! and to make things worse he left so aprubtly he might as well have sprinted out of her door. Why was he so jealous anyway? He knew how he felt about Sakura but.. he also knew how she felt about him, he should've known better than to assume.

It was just something in the way he looked at her, and how she blushed back.. he felt like maybe she could be happy with someone else. He didnt deserve her anyway how could he, he had almost took her life more than once, he rejected her love so many times and caused her pain for years, he could even hope to count the times he had made her cry.. Sasuke knew he had no right to feel this way, but he did, he was ready to pummel the guy just for asking her on a date. Yet he couldnt even bring himself to completely open up to her or tell her how he felt, and he may never be able to say it out loud.

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly and bared his teeth, he hated feeling like this.. it was new to him, being in love was more annoying than he ever imagined, though he'd never say it out loud.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sat in the dirt, If people could see him now, the infamously cold and emotionless Sasuke Uchiha, going crazy over Sakura Haruno, He couldnt even believe it himself. Sasuke spent the rest of the day trying not to think about Sakura, training so hard it hurt.

Later that night, Sasuke walked into the small apartment and found Sakura fast asleep on a bunch of scrolls, he gently picked her up with his only arm and carried her to her bedroom, he walked back to the living room and cleaned up the scrolls.

Sasuke sat on the couch unable to sleep, thinking about what happened earlier with Sakura, he knows he upset her when he accused her then left.

He layed himself down on the couch, his only arm over his forehead, mind racing, not that it was anything new he never slept well not since.. his family. Sasuke lied awake for hours just thinking.. thinking about his mother, his father.. his beloved brother and finally.. Sakura until he finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Sakura's eyes sprang open, heart pounding and still slightly groggy, she looked around checking her surroundings, she was in her room! ( _how did she get in here_?) she wondered. Sitting up right , she hugged her knees to her chest. A smile crossed her face only seconds later at her sudden realization, " Sasuke-kun", she whispered.

Then out of nowhere she heard a noise come from her living room, she jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed her kunai she leaves under her pillow.

Quietly and stealthily, she made her way towards the living room . When she arrived Sakura stood horrified at the sight she saw. Sasuke thrashing and his long spiky black hair matted with sweat, groaning like he was in pain, Sakura's heart twisted "Sasuke-kun" she whimpered, he was having a nightmare.

Sakura bent down beside him, she summoned chakra to her hands and placed them over his forehead , slowly he started to calm down and lie still, his panting slowed and his face began to soften. Sakura sighed in relief.

Then in a split second her hands were grabbed and she was pinned to the ground arms over her head and Sasuke' s full weight on top of her. He was even faster than she remembered.

"Sasuke-kun"! she managed as the wind was knocked from her lungs.

"Sakura"?! He gasped looking at her confused

" You"... She gasped.. "You were having a horrible nightmare, I heard you and I-I was trying to help you go back to sleep". Medical ninjutsu can ease it", she said voice barely above a whisper.

Sasuke, still on top of Sakura, looked down at her face, it was contorted in a way he'd only seen once.. their first encounter with Orchimaru in the forest of death all those years ago, when he trapped them in genjutsu.. A gut wrenching realization hit him ( _she was afraid.. because of him, he had frightened her and hurt her.. tsk... when all she was doing was helping him. As usual!!!_ ) he yelled internally.

Sasuke, then realized he had summoned his mangekyo sharingan. No wonder she was so frightened.

Quickly Sasuke got off of her and helped her up, he heard her gasp for air.. He had hurt her..

"Sakura", I..

" It's ok Sasuke-kun, it's my fault I startled you, are you alright"? Sakura asked voice heavy with worry

"Never mind me"( _like always thinking about me, never mind I just pinned you to the floor and knocked the wind out of you)._

Sakura looked at him unconvinced

"Are you alright" he asked. His voice sounded almost angry, he was looking down his eye covered by the shadow of his hair. ( _Was he angry at her for waking him?!)_

"I'm fine, Sasuke-kun" she said with a sweet smile. " I'm sorry, for waking you, she said holding one arm shyly".

Sasuke sighed. "You didnt", he said finally looking at her. "Oh" Sakura said with confusion, "Then.. then wh-

"It was a nightmare, I just snapped out of it" he snapped, anger more present in his tone.

She paused for a moment, hurt she said, "O-ok, goodnight Sasuke-kun".

Sakura turned slowly and started back to her bedroom, until something.. rather someone caught her arm. Sakura turned to find Sasuke staring at her, his face apologetic.

"Sasuke-kun"? she said almost breathlessly.

"Sakura, I-I, I'm sorry". Sakura's memories flashed back to Sasuke and Naruto' s final battle, when he finally broke down, when he finally came back to her.

Sakura smiled, " You damn well better be, you jerk".

What seemed like relief washed over Sasukes features, though she couldn't tell for sure it was dark in her living room, after all it was past midnight.

" Would you like some tea" Sakura asked hopeful he wouldn't decline.

Sasuke stood quietly not saying anything, Sakura started making tea anyway.

After the tea was made, Sasuke and Sakura retired to the couch, both sipping tea in blissful silence, until surprisingly Sasuke spoke up first.

"The land of Iron" he said.

Confused Sakura looked up from her tea over at Sasuke. "What"? She asked.

"My nightmare, it was.. about that day in the Land of Iron"

Sakura finally understood...the day he had almost killed her. "Sasuke-kun".. she started

" Its gotten worse these past two nights, since I've been here".

"Oh.. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun", she said sadly her heart breaking a little.

"Don't do that" he said as if scolding her.

"Do what"? she asked confused.

"Blame yourself, it's not your fault I have these nightmares... it was my doing, I almost... tsk..he couldn't finish, he turned his face away from her.

Sakura knew what he was going to say ( he's still guilt ridden about almost killing her, and he had been having nightmares about it). Sasuke gripped hid tea cup so hard, his knuckles turned white. He needed to get out of here, he felt tears sting his eyes, ( _So weak, since when do i cry)!_ he thought to himself.

"Sasuke-kun" I-

Sasuke got to his feet and made a bee line for the door. " Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled after him.

Sasuke ignored and walked out the door but this time Sakura went after him.

After quickly putting on her shinobi sandals she high tailed it after Sasuke, bobbing and weaving through the quiet village she followed him at high speed for about 20 minutes when they reached the village gates. Sakura's heart sunk ( _was he planning too._.) She shook the idea out of her mind, he wouldn't, would he?

Sasuke stopped on the stone trail leading out of the village with his back to Sakura, she caught her breath. She looked up to where Sasuke stood staring, straight a head, not even acknowledging her presence behind him.

" You should go to bed Sakura, What are u doing out here?" he spoke finally. Sasuke's stomach tightened at his words, the exact words he had uttered the first time he left.

Sakura felt her heart tug, a lump rose to her throat and the threat of tears stung her eyes. It was just like the first time he left..all those years ago.

"Sasuke-kun", You don't need to blame yourself anymore.. I forg-

" I almost killed you, how could you still care this much about me"! Venom touched each word he spoke.

"Because.. She took a deep breath, because I love you, Sasuke-kun. He stood silent for what seemed like an eternity then finally, " I've heard that before, but what does it mean exactly"! He said sternly, he needed to know why she felt so much love for him, when he didnt deserve it.

Sakura smiled with her eyes shut, " It means that, I put you before even myself, your needs.. your wants, it means that I care about your life more than my own, and when I see you hurting, just like you are now, I feel like i can feel your pain too, and I would do anything to take it away, even it meant that I had to take all the pain on myself, just so you could have happiness! At this point hot tears were flowing down her face and her voice had become shaky.

Sasuke's eyes widened at her words, and without warning he felt the tears burn his eyes once more, but this time he could not stop them.

Still in tears, Sakura looked up at Sasuke who still stood only 5 feet in front of her, then her eyes shifted down, that's when she noticed...his legs were shaking, her eyes widened as she looked up to find his shoulders starting to do the same. He was...crying. He turned his head in a way she could not see his face, they were shadowed by his long bangs, but she did see his tears hit the floor like boulders.

"You really are annoying"!

Sakura gasped. ( _it's just like those other times)_ she thought. She knew what it meant now, when he had said it the first time leaving the village, and right before his battle with Naruto, each time it had been after a confession of love, her love for him. She knew now it meant she wasn't really annoying in the regular sense, but annoying because.. somehow, someway, she got to him.. to his heart.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke-kun", even if i am, you have to stop beating yourself up, I forgave you long ago".

"Does me almost taking your life really mean that little to you"?!

Finally fed up Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs "Then by your logic, should I still be beating myself up inside too, is that it"?

Sasuke looked taken aback by her outburst

" Are you forgetting, that I'm no better! " I only went there that day to kill you"! She exclaimed.

Sasuke stood silent. He had never looked at it that way before.

"Sasuke-kun, I had every intention of killing you that day, I had watched you slip further and further into darkness, and once the Raikage marked you as a rouge ninja I knew I couldn't let Naruto have that on his hands." " I-I couldn't watch you slip further anymore" she sobbed.

" I thought I could do it but I just couldn't I still loved you so much, no matter what you had done."

There was a long pause neither of them moving even the slightest.

Sasuke finally turned his body to face her, What he saw made him freeze again. Sakura was crying uncontrollably, with her head down.

" I-I should be the one who is sorry"! If I hadnt done what i did, you would have never retaliated, and you wouldn't be tearing yourself down right now and dealing with this guilt! I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun"! " I'm so very sor-

Sasuke was in front of her in a second, he put his hand on her shoulder and jerked her upright and looked into her eyes. "Dont Sakura, don't blame yourself, You have nothing to do with my sins".

" Sasuke-kun, if I hadn't advanced toward you, would you have attacked me"? Sakura asked. There was a long pause, "No", Sasuke admitted.

"And did you know I was planning on killing you, when I said I wanted to join you, then hesitated at your request to kill Karin"!? Sakura said a little louder. Sasuke's jaw tightened, "Yes", he uttered quietly.

"Then it is my fault also Sasuke-kun, stop tearing yourself down please", she looked up to him eyes pleading.

Sasuke looked into her eyes, and felt the most refreshing wave of relief hit him, it was like a thousand pounds was lifted of of his chest. He began to feel that all to familiar flutter he got when he look at Sakura.

Slowly raising his hand, Sasuke tapped her forehead with his index and middle finger, and gazed at her like he had the day he left for his journey, Sakura's heart pounded wildly .

As he retracted his touch, he stared down to Sakura's tear soaked face, her big green eyes looked back at his onyx eye and rinnegan eye, in that moment they both knew they were both sorry for any hurt caused by either of them. Neither were perfect.

"Sakura", Sasuke said softly, their eyes still locked on each other. " Thank you", he said to her once again , Sakura's heart fluttered at the familiar gratitude, then slowly their faces began to draw closer until, their lips met.

They kissed at the village gates where it had all started for them, all those years ago. Sakura could feel her knees go weak , she was thankful Sasuke had his arm around her waist or she'd be on the ground.

Heat rushed to her face as well as the rest of her body, her head spun and her heart raced and just as she felt she was about to faint, he pulled away.

Still dizzy, she stared at him, eyes wide , trying to focus on not falling over.

She then locked onto his face, he had the faintest hint of pink on his cheeks..he was blushing. Sasuke looked into her eyes and gave her a genuine smile, a smile Sakura had never seen before. Sakura never felt happiness like she did in this moment.

They spent the rest of the night walking the vacant streets of Konoha under the moonlight. Sakura babbled about anything and everything while Sasuke listened while wearing an amused smirk

They eventually made it back to the apartment just as the the sun was rising, they stopped on the ledge of her apartment to watch it. " Oh it's so beautiful, I love sunrises" Sakura said voice full of wonder.

Sasuke watched her as she looked at the sunrise mesmerize by it's beauty. She glanced back at him and flashed him a loving smile. "Should we go in now" Sakura asked.

"Aah", Sasuke said as he nodded once. They went inside and sat together on the couch in comfortable silence until the morning completely took over Konoha. Sakura couldn't help but feel so happy and at ease, and little did she know Sasuke felt the same.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

In the weeks that followed Sasuke and Sakura seemed to get closer, they hadn't kissed since that night at the village gates, but Sakura knew Sasuke was still emotionally unstable, and didn't want to push anything to fast on him. Although she longed for another kiss, she felt it best to wait until he felt he wanted to again.

Sakura awoke one morning to find Sasuke had left early, probably summoned by Kakashi sensei, Sakura sighed and decided to begin her day, she started on breakfast, she grilled some leftover fish and made a side of rice.

She ate taking in the silence, she started feeling the weight of Sasuke's absence, it had been wonderful having him around, she recalled him always waking up before her and making breakfast for both of them, and him constantly keeping the house clean, she had been working long hours at the hospital the past two weeks and had been behind on house work.

Sakura had come home extra late one night to find Sasuke had cleaned her entire house spotless, and had done and folded all the laundry. Sakura smiled at the memory, she guessed maybe he was just saying thanks for letting him stay with her or he just realized what a big work load she had on her plate.

After breakfast she decided she needed a long hot shower, working long hours really made her muscles tense, plus she figured she had plenty of time to soak, Sasuke probably wouldn't be home for hours.

She undressed and walked into her bedroom bathroom , she turned the shower on hot and stepped in breathing in the steam and letting the water hit her sore body.

Near the end of her shower she heard a rustling sound, she froze, then it came again, she turned off the water and stood completely still for what seemed like forever, then a tiny squeak reached her ears.

Eyes wide Sakura looked down at her feet, and right in front of her, stood a huge, fat rat. Sakura opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out, she hated rats!

Sasuke walked out of the Hokage tower, and made his way back to Sakura's apartment. He let his mind wonder back to his conversation with Kakashi.

" _Ah, i see and have you asked her yet?" Kakashi's eyes krinkled up happily at his former student._

 _"No i havent, not yet" Sasuke replied._

 _"Well im sure she wouldnt say no, so its safe to say, yes, your request has been granted". he stamped the form and sasuke gave his thanks and made his leave._

Sasuke smirked to himself, he was planning on asking her when he got back to the apartment. He opened the door about five minutes later, it was quiet.

Sasuke furrowed his brows, she must be in her room, he slowly made his way towards the hallway.

Sakura tried to move slightly but the rat just moved with her, so she stood frozen, for who knows how long. Gathering up courage she decided to bolt for her bathroom door, she ran full speed out of her bedroom when she crashed into something hard in the living room.

Sakura felt an arm wrap around her. Sakura looked up to the person she ran into almost in slow motion, that's when she saw a sight that made her heart sink to her stomach.. standing in front of her was Sasuke his eyes just as wide. A funny squeak left her mouth. Her thoughts running wild.

"Sasuke-kun"!!! She squealed " Oh my God!! Sasuke looked down and quickly dropped his arm back to his side a deep blush plastered his face.

She backed up half a second later and stood her face grew bight red as he stood up , then she realized she was completely naked, she flung her arms around herself and threw herself behind the couch to cover herself.

"Your home, I thought you'd be gone for awhile"! Sakura managed voice shaking

Sasuke had turned his back to her, "I came back early" he said flatly.

( _Hadn't he heard her)_ she wondered. Then it hit her, no he hadn't because she stood gawking at that stupid rat for like ten minutes making no noise and shower off. Sakura face palmed herself, she couldn't believe this just happened.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun", there was a rat in the shower with me and I ran and... with face still burning red, Sakura trailed off, she knew it was pointless to explain at this point

" No its my fault, I should have checked to see where you were by sensing your chakra ." he spoke apologetically, back still to her.

Completely mortified, Sakura took off quickly to her bathroom slamming the door behind her. Her heart was pounding like a gong, her mind couldn't fully grasped what had just happened, Sasuke had seen her naked!

She slid to the ground, back to the bathroom door, she really hoped that she hadn't ruined the progress they had been making since he came back to Konoha.

On top of it all she saw no sign of the rat in her shower, ( _great)_ she thought, now that thing is running around the house.

Later at the hospital, Sakura almost literally stumbled through her shift, she was so preoccupied, with her thoughts about what happened earlier that day, that she paid attention to almost nothing.

She had just got done seeing a patient when she started into the hallway, that's when she heard her name echo through the halls.

"Sakura-chan"!! Yelled an all to familiar voice.

Sakura turned, "Naruto-ku-

When she turned to greet Naruto, she was horrified to see Sasuke with him, she swallowed hard, and put on her best smile and waved at Naruto. " Hey, how have you been"? She said trying to act natural.

She noticed as they walked up Sasuke wasn't looking at her at all, she didn't need to wonder why. "Oi, Sakura Chan, I waited here earlier for you, but Granny Tsunade said you were running late, where were you"! I got injured on a mission and you know I hate hospitals and won't allow anyone to heal me but you"! Naruto rambled, while pouting

Sakura smiled nervously, " I Uh, had a rough morning, she tried.

" Why, was Sasuke here being a jerk to you?" He said jokingly, then he turned to Sasuke and his smile faded. Sasuke was staring at the floor avoiding eye contact with Sakura still. He looked back to Sakura who also looked down.

Naruto's face grew serious, and turned to Sasuke, " Bastard what did you do"! He yelled at Sasuke. Still not looking up he yelled "Nothing you idiot"! annoyance heavy in his words

"Naruto, it wasn't his fault, dont yell at Sasuke-kun"! She smiled nervously again, " Just a little rodent problem".

Naruto didn't look convinced, Sakura never could lie to him, but he didn't press any further. He sighed, "Well anyways now that I caught you, do you mind a quick healing session", he said with a huge grin.

Sakura smiled genuinely this time, "Sure".

Sasuke stayed in the waiting room while Sakura healed Naruto. "How's Hinata", Sakura said trying to strike up a conversation. "She's great", he said smiling.

"But what's really going on with you and Sasuke". He stared at her, his face became very serious.

Sakura sighed " Nothing much..I guess that's the problem", Sakura quickly closed her mouth, she forgot how easy it was to talk to Naruto. She had been worried about their relationship, especially after this morning.

She began healing a cracked rib he suffered. After awhile Naruto spoke up, "Sasuke loves you Sakura-chan, I know he does", he said this like he knew something she didn't.

" Sometimes I wonder, honestly I'm not even sure what we are to each other right now", she spoke softly. She was fighting back tears.

Naruto looked at her with a soft smile on his face, "Sakura-chan, Sasuke came back.. because of you".

Sakura's eyes widened at his statement, her mystic palm receeded, " How do you know that"? She asked she had a feeling he was only trying to ease her worry.

"Because, Naruto said, " Because of what the letter I sent him had said."

What letter, Naruto"!? Sakura wanted an explanation and she wanted it now

Naruto met her gaze, silent for a moment he explained. "After the exploding human incident, when we were walking, when you mentioned Sasuke being just like the leaf police force.. Naruto trailed off.

"Yeah and".. Sakura urged

" Well during mine and Sasuke's final battle, when we were bleeding out, and dying.. somehow both of our lives flashed before our eyes.. and when Sasuke was younger, before the massacre, he wanted to become part of the police force, as his father was the Captain, it was his dream, just like me being the Hokage". He spoke as if lost in another time.

Sakura smiled.

"In the letter I sent him, I mentioned you and how of you thought of his actions, the way he operated from behind the scenes made him like the konoha police force, then weeks later he showed up in the village, at your house."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, then she suddenly hung her head, " It must be just a coincidence", she said sadly, she didn't want to get her hopes up for nothing.

"No way, I know Sasuke better than anyone, and I know your words meant a lot to him", Naruto said sternly.

Sakura shifted her gaze to the floor she smiled softly, and her heart filled with hope at Naruto' s words.

"You know Sasuke isn't one to initiate anything emotional, Hell I had to almost beat him to death to make him understand he was my friend and I would never give up on him", Naruto chuckled.

This made Sakura laugh. That Naruto he always knew how to give a pep talk.

"Thank you Naruto", Sakura said gratitude dripping in her words. "Hey I did promise I'd bring Sasuke back to you, I meant that in more ways than one, Naruto gave her a thumbs up. Sakura's heart leapt with joy.

"Naruto".. Sakura couldn't help but hug her friend. Naruto returned the hug, "Hey just because I use to have a crush on you didn't mean I never saw what was between you and Sasuke" Naruto said in her ear.

"What"? "What do you mean?", she pulled from the hug confused.

"You never noticed"? "Ha", he always acted and spoke different to you, and the way he looked at you sometimes.. and after the chunin exams, it's like you two had your own language or somethin" haha".

"And that day... in the hospital after Granny Tsunade healed him, the way he leaned into your hug, he didn't shy away, after that I felt like I couldn't compete for you anymore, I knew from then on you two were meant for each other, also one of many reasons I was in so much competition with him, Naruto flashed a toothy grin.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears, she smiled coyly and said, "and yet you still continued to flirt with me, shame on you", she said teasingly pretending to scold him.

"Haha, What can I say, I never know when to quit", he laughed.

Sakura laughed "Well you have never been one to lose gracefully".

After Naruto' s healing session they walked out to the waiting area where Sasuke was still sitting.

Sakura looked at him and gave a real smile this time, her talk with Naruto had made her completely forget about what happened that morning. He gave her a smirk in response, and she swore she saw a wave of relief wash over his face.

"Oh yeah by the way I'm dragging you both to a party tonight, see ya then", Naruto dropped the information then ran off. Sasuke and Sakura just looked at each other and shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke and Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha in comfortable silence, she felt at peace ever since her heart to heart with Naruto, she felt confident in her relationship with Sasuke now, after all Naruto did know Sasuke better than anyone. Although she did still wonder about the reasoning behind his return to the village. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone else yelling her name.

"Sakura"!! Yelled a high pitch voice. Sakura turned around to find Ino waving like crazy and running towards her. "Ino, what's up"! She yelled as her best friend practically tackle/ hugged her to the ground. "Ow, damn it Ino, What the hell!" Sakura exclaimed. "Oh stop whining forehead", Ino said as they both stood to their feet and dusted themselves off.

She, looked to Sasuke, smiled shyly and said, "You don't mind if I borrow her for a few hours do you Sasuke-kun", then winked, Sasuke said nothing in response. "Ok great, come on Sakura". "Huh"! Sakura exclaimed

"Im here to kidnap you" Ino said proudly. "Kidnap me what for"? Sakura groaned, she dreaded Ino's, "kidnappings", it was always for something Sakura didn't want to do. " I have you doll you up for Shikamaru and Temari's engagement party later on duh"! Ino said this as if it were obvious. " Ugh no... wait why", Sakura whined.

"Because, your eye candy and you need to start showing it off, I've been meaning to get a hold of you for months, you know put you in something sexy, show off those legs of yours Ino said eyes closed shrugging her shoulders. "Come on", in a blink of an eye Ino dragged her away from Sasuke, she mouthed sorry to him as she tossed him the house key, he simply smirked and caught it in his hand.

"Sakura your being silly, you look amazing"! Ino yelled loudly waving Sakura inside the party, she was hiding behind a wall to horrified by what she was wearing. "Come on everybody is waiting, Ino's voice echoing throughout the bar then she whispered, "Sasuke-kun is here too, I'll bet he'd like to see you, Ino giggled. Sakura's face grew bright red, (oh no not looking like this, not after this morning.. )Then faster than she could think Ino grabbed her and drug her inside, she was about to run when she heard

Naruto yell "Sakura-chan, is that you"?

Her face grew even redder. She looked up to see Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Lee, Choji, Ten Ten, Sai, Kiba, and Shino. All staring, Sakura stood in a, skin tight, short, red plunge back dress that stopped right above her behind , black high heel sandals and Ino had insisted on putting makeup on her, she waved nervously. "Come on" Ino pulled her again. "I hate you" Sakura growled. Ino plopped her down besides their friends, Sakura glared at her harshly. Sakura gave a shy smile and congratulated Shikamaru and Temari.

"Wow Sakura", Temari said coyly. "I've never seen so much of you". "Let me guess Ino, Shikamaru said not surprised. Sakura sighed "Yeah", she said hanging her head in embarrassment. "Lighten up Sakura, it's about time we saw that body of yours, I swear, do u ever wear clothes that fit right"? Sakura glared at her, " Ino"! Sakura said through bared teeth, Ino smiled and flipped her hair and sat next to Sai.

As the night went on all her friends became very drunk, Ino and Naruto especially, Sakura was feeling a little tipsy but nothing to bad. She looked to her left and spotted Sasuke sitting by himself( as stoic as ever) she thought. She took a deep breath and walked over and sat next to him, "having fun" she asked already knowing the answer. "Hmph", Naruto getting wasted and being an even bigger idiot is entertaining, he said with a crooked smile. Sakura giggled.

"Sakura", come on let's dance, she heard Ino yell running to her. "Oh no, I am not dancing dressed like this", Sakura retorted. "Oh what's wrong forehead afraid someone might throw money at you, Ino teased. Horrified Sakura's face twisted then yelled, "Did u just call me a stripper, these are your clothes"! "Stripper a prude like you, Ha,we'd need a pry bar to get your clothes off," Ino said.

Isn't that right Sasuke-kun", Ino winked at him.

Sakura's mouth hung open, as she stared blankly at her best friend, with her heart pounding she stole a glance at Sasuke, who had turned his face away from them, but she saw enough of his right cheek to see the faintest hue of pink.. he was blushing. No doubt in her mind Sakura knew Sasuke's mind had flashed back to the incident this morning.

It seems Ino noticed his blush too, because she looked back and forth between the two, then smiled slyly at Sakura, "Or have you two already broken that barrier"? Ino said smirk deepening.

Sakura jumped to her feet and grabbed Ino's arm, "Ok Ino, I'm sure Sasuke-kun wants to be left alone, let's go get some more sake, then we'll go dance, huh, sound like a plan"? Sakura rambled nervously.

Sakura dragged Ino to the bar far away from Sasuke. "Alright forehead, I know there's something going on with you two now spill", Ino whispered in her ear. " It's nothing Ino really" Sakura said trying to wave it off as nothing.

"Hmph, I didn't even know he was staying with you until ten minutes ago when Naruto told me, seems there's a lot you haven't been telling me, isn't there". Ino sounded hurt. " I'm sorry Ino, it's just..erm complicated". Sakura hung her head. Ino's face softened, she put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "It'll all work out Sakura, I know it will. Sakura smiled at her loud, crazy best friend.

The rest of the night was pretty fun, Sakura, Ino and Temari all got pretty buzzed and danced most of the time, Sakura caught Sasuke staring at her for a moment when her and Ino were dancing together, it made her face flush deep red.

After everyone parted and said their goodbyes, Sasuke and Sakura were the only one left. Sakura walked up and asked if he was ready to go, he nodded and they exited the bar.

They walked home together, Sakura's face flushed because of the sake, and feeling bold, probably also from the sake, she decided to ask Sasuke something.

" Naruto told me about the letter he sent you after you saved all those people from the exploding humans." Sasuke walked on silently for a few seconds when he replied with a "Aah". Pressing on Sakura added, "He said it's funny how he sent that letter, and a few weeks later you had come back to Konoha", She stopped walking, " Is it a coincidence, or did something in that letter make you want to come back", Sakura said hoping he'd answer her. Sasuke walked a couple more paces when he paused.

"No", Sasuke replied " It wasn't a coincidence". He turned to face her. "Im assuming he told you what he said", he spoke as if he already knew this conversation was coming. Sakura nodded looking into his mismatched eyes and with a knot in her stomach she asked. "Did.. did you come back because of me"? Quickly She looked down and added " because Naruto thinks so, but I.. uh.. She trailed off not wanting to say what she was going to say.

Sasuke looked at her face softening, " But you don't think so," he sounded disappointed. Still looking at the ground she rambled "Well I mean it's not that I .. umm.. it's just you had important things to deal with, like your journey for redemption, and .. uh, its silly for me to think you'd drop it all to come see me right, I.. I mean it's just wishful thinking-

She heard footsteps approach her it made her words drop right then and there, she looked up to see Sasuke face to face with her, in an instant his index and middle finger touched the diamond on her forehead. Sakura's face grew hot and her heart skipped a beat, his mismatched eyes looked down at her green ones, with.. that look again, that soft, gentle look. Sakura felt like she couldn't breathe, she finally understood, the intensity of his gaze said it all, he had come back to be with her. Sakura chalked up all the courage she could and extended up towards his face, she was surprised to find he was already leaning into hers, when their lips met quickly.

When they pulled away, they stared at each other softly for a few seconds. Sakura looked away, something else had been bothering her.

"What is it"? Sasuke asked worry in his tone. Sakura gave a sad smile. "I just realized, you left in the middle of your journey". She spoke softly, "That means your going back soon, doesn't it"?

"Yeah" , he said. Sakura could swear she had actually felt her heart break into a million pieces, tears formed in her eyes. " I thought so", her voice cracked. Tears spilled down her face. " When" she asked afraid to know the answer.

" In a week", he replied, " I've already informed Kakashi". Sakura bowed her head, tears coming hot and fast. "Sakura", he called softly. She looked up, shocked to see his face so gentle, then he said something that warmed her soul, "Come with me".

In the days leading up to their departure Sasuke and Sakura fell into a comfortable routine, waking up, making breakfast together, sharing each other's company, and they'd even sometimes fall asleep on the couch together, only for Sasuke to wake in the middle of the night, to put her in her own bed.

Her parents took the news hard, but they supported her decision, as did Lady Tsunade and Shizune. Ino and Naruto practically flew through the roof with excitement, both of course telling her they knew it would work out.

It seems Sasuke had already mentioned Sakura joining him to Kakashi before he even asked her, which meant this had been his plan since he decided to come back, to bring her with him.

The night they left was a calm full moon night, they had said there goodbyes hours earlier so it was time for them to head out. They walked slowly, bags on their back, to the village exit. Sakura's footsteps began to slow until they stopped completely.

She stared at the road ahead with a bittersweet smile, then she looked at the bench to her right, she thought back to all those years ago when Sasuke had first left the hidden leaf, her first confession, the first time he thanked her, before leaving and laying her on that bench.

They've come a long way since that night, so much has changed, and this time.. She was going with him.

Sasuke stopped and turned to see her smiling at the bench, she averted her stare back at the village, then to Sasuke.

" Are you sure about this, Sakura", he asked concern in his voice. " More sure than I've ever been about anything Sasuke-kun", she said smiling. He smirked, and they walked into a journey of their own.

The next few weeks were so different from any mission that Sakura had experienced, they traveled wherever they felt like, like true vagabonds, if someone was in need they'd help them, if they were tired they rested, if they were hungry they ate.

They came up on a small village in the land of stones it seemed quiet and and quaint, they decided to rent a room. The inn keeper was an elderly women. " Hello young ones". she greeted


	5. 5

chapter 5

We would like two rooms please," Sasuke said politely. The women looked up apologetic " Oh I'm sorry dear, we only have one left. Just as Sakura was about to tell her thank you anyway, Sasuke spoke up, "That'll be fine" he said quickly. Sakura looked at him shocked. "Sasuke-kun"?

He stopped and side eyed her with an eyebrow cocked. "Do you not feel comfortable"? Sakura quickly put her hands up and waved, " No no it's not that, I just didn't expect, well.." She trailed off. "Its fine", she smiled.

"Are you sure"? He asked staring at her eye brow still raised. She smiled brightly, "Positive, it just caught me off guard is all".

Sasuke hesitated slightly, he motioned for her to go ahead of him, she blushed and went ahead with him following behind. When they got to their room, Sasuke opened the door for her, blushing wildly Sakura walked in.

It was a cute little room one big bed, a small couch, and a bathroom, and it had this lovely sliding glass door that lead to the outdoor onsen. They set their stuff down and un packed.

"Is your journey always like this, it seems so peaceful", she said dreamily. " Not always.. some places aren't so inviting," Sakura heard what sounded like hurt in his tone.

Sakura looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun". " No its my fault, but that's why I'm on this journey, to atone for my sins, and little by little make up for my wrongdoings." He spoke with his eyes locked on the ground his eyes hidden by his long hair.

Sakura walked up to him and squeezed his hand lovingly, he looked down to see Sakura with a sweet smile on her face. "You're a great man Sasuke-kun, dont forget that".

Their faces drew closer, Sasuke reached out and grabbed the nape of Sakura's neck, and gently pulled her closer, then softly their lips touched, their mouths automatically parted and started moving in sync. Sasuke was the first to pull away again.

Sakura felt her heart pound rapidly, she barely remembered where she was until Sasuke's hand lifted her chin upwards, she realized her eyes were still closed , she fluttered them opened to see Sasuke gazing longingly at her.

"Sakura I... thank you, he said with so much emotion, it sent a shiver up her spine. Sakura cupped his face in her hand and smiled, "Your welcome Sasuke-kun".

They both went to go onsen to freshen up,and when they returned they both noticed they were starving, so they went into town to go eat.

The tiny town was well lit with beautiful lights , they quickly found a nice little restaurant a few blocks away from their inn. They ate and chatted a bit, enjoying each other's company, Sakura hadn't seen Sasuke smile so much in a single day, if at all, it made her so happy to see him this way.

They made it back to their inn a few hours later, they hadn't realized it had gotten so late. walking back, Sakura bodly grabbed Sasuke's hand, to her surprise he intertwined their fingers and held it gently, Sakura blushed feverishly and this public display of affection..

Back in their room they stood slightly awkward for a few moments, both very tired from their travels. Sakura finally broke the silence,"Do u want to change in the bathroom, and I'll say out here"? She asked suddenly. "I'll stay out here you take the bathroom," he said. Sakura shut the bathroom door behind her, she took her time putting on her night clothes and freshening up.

When she finally stepped out, Sasuke was sitting on the bed, back to her, in a navy blue t- shirt and gray night pants, his head wrap he usually wore was off and his hair spiking freely.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura spoke softly, Sasuke turned slowly, he froze, Sakura was wearing a small red tank top, and skin tight black shorts, her short pink hair smoothed down, his eyes wandered her slim figure. Sakura realized this and blushed as she nervously grabbed her arm. She walked cautiously to the bed, and stood nervously staring at it.

"Sakura"? Sasuke's asked. "Huh"? "Oh I'm sorry", she rubbed her neck embarrassed. Sakura slowly crawled into the large bed, and gently lied down, Sasuke did the same.

Sakura's heart beat like a gong, she tried to steady her breathing, but she feared it wasn't working well. Sasuke turned the light off, "Goodnight Sasuke-kun," Sakura said between staggering breaths.

"Goodnight Sakura", he said. Sakura wasnt sure if she could fall asleep at this rate. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever, her mind racing.

It felt like her insides were in knots, then when she was sure her heart was going to pound out of her chest , she felt Sasuke move closer to her.

For whatever reason, Sakura didn't care, she calmed way down, it eased her to know Sasuke was comfortable enough to sleep this close to her.

Eventually Sakura's eyes grew heavy and she faded into a deep sleep.

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, she heard a faint noise coming from beside her, she turned her head to see Sasuke, back to her and trembling, she turned completely over to her side, then she heard it... it was a small noise not very loud but it was consistent.. it was.. sobbing.

(Oh Sasuke-kun) Sakura thought, heart breaking. She gingerly reached out and touched his arm, he twitched ever so slightly, then she moved closer to him and began to gently caress him lone arm. After a few minutes he slowly stopped trembling and the soft sobbing ceased.

Sakura shut her eyes, relieved. Suddenly she felt Sasuke turn his body to face her, she kept her eyes closed and began to caress his side. After a few brief moments, she heard her name being called ever so quietly, "Sakura".

Her eyes opened slowly, she met his gaze, his face was soaked with tears, "Sasuke-kun, what's the matter", she said wiping tears from his cheek.

Sasuke stayed quiet for awhile, before he closed his eyes, " Just another nightmare", he said voice shaking. "You haven't had one in months", Sakura said. Sasuke sat up slowly, and sat on the edge of the bed, back to Sakura.

"This was a different one", he said blandly. " "Sasuke-kun"? She asked confused, sitting up also she moved right beside him. "This one, his hand gripped the sheets, this one was about that night.. my family.. He hung his head.

Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun, you don't have to tell me". " I know", he said. Sakura smiled sweetly, "Im here Sasuke-kun, I'm always here"

Sasuke told Sakura everything, about the night his family was slain, every detail. He told her about Itachi's truth as well, how he was ordered by the higher ups and the Hokage to wipe out the Uchiha, and how his brother left him alive because he loved him so much.

After he was finished Sakura stared at the floor, she didn't know what to say, it was horrible what he had to go though, all the pain and deception, it must weigh so heavy on him. She didn't say anything she just grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, and lied her head on his shoulder.

They stayed still in that position, like statues until sunrise. Then Sasuke finally turned to her and said " You should get some more sleep". Sakura looked up at him and replied, "so should you". He hesitated at first, but eventually, he complied. They fell asleep not long after, this time wrapped in each others arms.

Sakura woke to the sun brightly peaking through the curtains on the sliding glass door. She turned to see Sasuke had gone. There was a note left on his side of the bed. The note read :Went out for awhile be back soon. Sakura stared down at his flawless writing, she gripped the note and held it to her chest.

"Sasuke-kun", she whispered, he must be still shooken up about his nightmare, reliving that Hell may not be new but Sakura could tell it still hit hard on his mind.

Sakura sighed, and got ready for the day. After she was finished, she decided to head out and get breakfast. She walked around the town until she found a cute little restaurant, it reminded her of the ones back home in Konoha.

She ate at the bar in silence when the cook behind spoke up, " Now i know a pretty thing like you isn't in here all by herself", he said with a wink. Sakura looked at him with a shy smile.

Well I'm here with someone, I just decided to grab a quick bite to eat is all," Sakura said. "A boyfriend I presume", the cook said with an eyebrow raised. Sakura blushed bright red, "Well, I-I... She said flustered.

"Haha it's fine sweetheart, pay no attention to the prying of an old man", he said chuckling deeply. Sakura smiled embarrassed.

After picking up some more provisions, Sakura headed back to the room. She walked in to see Sasuke was still gone, she sighed, she was starting to get worried. Sakura walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

She splashed cool water in her face and fixed her hair, she looked up to the mirror at her reflection, tears filled her green eyes. She wondered where Sasuke was, and if he was ok, she knew he must've been still having a hard time coping with what happened last night, it twisted her heart to think of Sasuke in pain.

Tears streaming down her face she jumped in the shower, she let the hot water comfort her. She sang a lullaby her mother use to sing to her at night when she had a nightmare or she was sad, or upset, like she was right now, it always soothed her.

When she walked out of the bathroom freshly showered and clothed, she froze when she saw Sasuke sitting on the edge of the bed gazing at the wall ahead of him.

"Sasuke-kun"? Sakura walked up and sat next to him , just like she had done last night. She glanced over at him, but he hadn't looked up or even moved.

Assuming he wanted to be left alone, she turned away defeated, as she started to get up a voice stopped her in her tracks.

" My mother use to sing me that lullaby when I was young", Sasuke said still looking at the wall.

Sakura stood paralyzed at his words, he has never spoken about his parents specifically, he had barely even told her about them at all until last night .

Gathering up courage Sakura responded, "Mine too", she sat back down next to him dreamily looking at the wall.

" I use to get bullied a lot for my forehead, I never had luck making friends, when I tried to play with them, they'd trick me into thinking they wanted to, then they'd only make fun of me and run away". "I'd come home crying, and my mom would sing it to me to make me feel better.

"I spent most of my time alone or with an imaginary friend or my stuffed animals, and when id come home self esteem completely gone, wondering what was wrong with me, because I was being teased mercilessly all day..she'd sing it to me in different voices, like a monster voice, or dinosaur voice, or something, Sakura giggled "It's kinda silly," she said.

Sasuke seemed to ponder something for awhile, then looked at her seriously, " You were a lonely child then, like me and Naruto" he asked.

Shocked, Sakura looked up at him, " Yeah I guess I was, although it wasnt like you and Naruto, I still had my parents, I couldnt say I was like you two exactly", she looked down.

A realization hit Sasuke, Even if she did have her parents, the other kids still shunned her and treated her like an outcast, for something she had no control over, much like him and Naruto.

Sakura still had her eyes locked on the floor.

"Tell me something good," Sasuke asked softly. Sakura suddenly smiled and let out a little giggle.

" Well..when I was a little girl, my parents bought me this stuffed fuzzy white bear with a light pink bow to keep me company, I named her Kimi-bear, and I took her everywhere with me, she never left my side, I wouldn't even let my mom wash her, Sakura giggled, the only time she got cleaned was because I insisted on taking a bath with her, but then one day I lost her at the park and never found her, I was devastated.

Sasuke just sat and listened with a smirk on his face. They talked about their childhood, for hours.

Sasuke even told her about how he was always jealous of Itachi and wanted his father's approval, and how his mother told him when they were alone all they talked about was him, although he never learned what was said.

Sakura was glad he'd finally opened up to her, Sakura looked down with a smile across her face.

" I wonder if they would've liked me", she said almost as if she were thinking out loud. Sasuke turned his head and looked at her with a soft smile, " They would've loved you", he said confidently. He tapped her forehead lightly.


	6. 6

chapter 6

Sakura and Sasuke headed out the next morning. They had received a few letters from Naruto, Ino, and the last from Kakashi sensei. Naruto was just him rambling about everything going on in the village.

Ino's letter was very exciting news, her and Sai were getting married next week! Sakura gasped, "I can't believe it"! Ino is getting married, Sakura gushed, oh I bet she's gonna look as beautiful as always.. She looked down with a sad smile.

Sasuke noticed and looked at her with a guilt ridden expression, "I'm sorry Sakura." She whipped her head towards him, "Sasuke-kun, don't apologized, no matter what happens back home, I will never regret coming with you!" She smile genuinely at him. Sasuke's face softened.

The last letter from Kakashi, briefed them on a mission, a village just outside the land of lightening, had an outbreak of an unknown disease, and the Raikage wants it stopped before it spreads to far and the fatality rate goes up. Sakura being the best medic in the world presently, was best suited for the mission.

They had traveled for days and were close to lightening country. Sasuke told Sakura that around this time in the land of lightening, fireflies were everywhere so it was easy to see at night, so it was only necessary to stop if they were tired. Sakura gushed, "Oh how beautiful I love fireflies"! Sasuke looked eyebrow raised and smirked.

Sunset came and they kept going at full speed for another hour or so when Sasuke told Sakura to stop. "Close your eyes" Sasuke told her, Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, but obeyed. Holding her hand, he lead the way.

They walked for a few minutes when Sakura spoke up, " Can I open my eyes"? "Not yet", Sasuke said.

They kept walking, and right when Sakura was starting to get impatient Sasuke said "Open your eyes", and what she saw almost took her breath away.

It was a beautiful meadow filled with flowers, so many flowers, tall trees surrounded it forming a perfect circle and made you feel like your were standing at the center of the world, and the cresent moon shone brightly above, but the best of it all was the hundreds of fireflies floating around them. Sakura gasped, her hand covered her mouth, her eyes full of wonder.

"Its the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Sasuke-kun", she spoke almost breathless. Fireflies swarmed her, she let out a small giggle when a small group of fireflies surrounded her neck and formed what looked like a gold necklace. Sasuke stood watching her taking in the beauty of the meadow.

Sakura turned to Sasuke feeling his gaze on her, she smiled warmly, her tiny nose wrinkling as she did so, "Thank you for showing me this Sasuke-kun".

In a split second, he was standing right in front of her, he tapped her forehead and looked at her with tender eyes. "Your welcome", he said his deep voice so gentle. Sakura simply blushed, "I wish we could stay here longer" she almost sung.

"We're setting up camp here", so you may get your wish",Sasuke said. Sakura eyes widened with shock.

Sasuke informed her that people in the lightening village still didn't take to kindly to him, as he did try to execute their Raikage, so it's best they stay on the outskirts of the village, unless absolutely necessary.

They set up camp and rested for the night, and come morning they'd travel the 5 miles to the disease stricken village.

"Hello, you must be Sakura-san, your Hokage said you would be here soon, a middle aged women with purple eyes and long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail greeted them at the village hospital, my name is Asami. "Hello", Sakura greeted.

Two men dressed in medic coats came up behind Asami. "Sakura-san, it and honor to meet you", one man said bowing. "If you'll follow us we'll bring you up to speed on what we know about the disease", said the other man.

Sakura and Sasuke followed them into a hospital lab. Sakura was briefed on everything, what the disease did to the body and how many people have passed on.

Sakura looked over the charts, "Hmm, symptoms: fever, vomiting, coughing up blood, fatigue, internal bleeding, abdominal pain, body aches, lesions on the body, Aah I see, I suspect a virus from the Filoviridae family, probably originally caused by and animal bite, it seems to be extremely contagious, most likely spread through close contact.

Sakura pondered something for a minute, then spoke with authority, " I'll need a list of all available herbs in the village please". "Yes ma'am, right away", both medics said in unison. Sakura then looked over a patient who had contracted the disease, she extracted the virus so she could start making an antidote.

Sasuke helped her with anything she asked, it was strange to see her like this, he had never seen her in her own element, doing what she did best, it was a sight to see.

Sakura worked diligently for hours on the cure, non stop. By the end of the day, it was ready, Sasuke was leaning against a wall dozing off, when he heard Sakura gasped, he looked up quickly, "It's finished she exclaimed"!

The entire medic staff couldn't believe it. Sakura had made a large batch of the antidote, and every medic was instructed to give it to each stricken patient. Within the next couple hours, the cure had taken full effect, and was a success. The people who had been on the brink of death, gained color back and started responding.

By the next day the small villiage was rid of that unknown disease, thanks to Sakura. She and the others medic scanned the patients carefully, they found that the ones given the antidote, had been completely healed from the disease. She made anyone in contact, herself and Sasuke included, also take the cure, just as a percaution.

"We could not thank you enough, Sakura-san", Asami said bowing her head to her. " You did in a few hours what we could not do in months, you truly are the best in the world for a reason", she added with a smile. Sakura blushed, and uttered a modest thanks.

Sakura and Sasuke spent a day or two more in the land of lightening, the village was completely cured, and everyone was in high spirits. Sakura and Sasuke decided to eat at a restaurant in town, they ate happily together in a comfortable silence.

" What is he doing here in our village!", an unknown voice echoed throughout the restaurant. Sakura turned to see a man with a group of unsavory looking character following behind him. Sasuke didn't even look up from his Ongiri, probably so use to the hostility.

The man walked up to the booth were they sat, and just stared them down, they seemed to be a gang of some sort. "Damn Uchiha Bastard, What's a murdering rogue like you doing in the Land of Lightning". Sakura glared, she could feel anger rising in her.

The owner of the restaurant came over, " you people need to leave, he told the group of men, I don't want any trouble in my restaurant". "Back off old man, one of the big guys in the back snapped.

The owner got frightened and ran off. Sasuke still ignoring them stoic as ever. This seemed to make the leader even angrier. "Hey I'm talking to you Bastard"! He yelled. "We don't want any trouble", Sakura said with annyonce clear in her tone.

" Ha, well you've got it"! "Come on Uchiha, me and my gang will take you on, how bout it, or are you scared". Sasuke sat still and spoke in a monotone voice, " I have no interest in that". "No interest Ha, You have no choice"! The man came closer.

Sakura could've laughed at that statement, fight Sasuke, not a chance, the whole gang didn't even stand a chance against her, blindfolded with both arms tied behind her back, much less Sasuke. Sakura whipped her head to face them. The man kept talking trash.

" I don't know why a murderous bastard like you thinks he can do whatever he wants". The man chuckled, " The lone survivor of the once great Uchiha, what a joke, you've slandered that name all to Hell, just like you murdering brother!".

Sakura froze, she saw Sasuke's knuckles turn white from making a fist so hard, and felt the table tremble with him. Fed up with their rudeness Sakura spat with venom, "Back off"!

The guy stopped and looked at her glare, his face grew angry and yelled. " Why would we listen to the Uchiha's little whore"!

Faster that Sakura could think, Sasuke was up and had the man off the ground by his throat. Sakura gasped, he moved so fast she hadn't even seem him twitch a muscle.

The leader of the gang gagged, and eyes widened in horror at Sasuke's burning gaze, he had activated his mangekyo sharigan out of sheer anger. Sakura got to her feet and when she saw Sasuke's face, the ferocity of his gaze made her shudder.

Sasuke spoke with so much malice, it made Sakura uneasy, "You can call me all the names, you want, Hell I'll even let you slid this once, for mentioning my brother, but if you ever call her that word or say any other negative thing about her again, I promise you won't live to regret it", Sasuke's hand tightened around his throat, " She has nothing to do with my sins, leave her out of it!!".

The man nodded slowly. Sasuke released him, he fell to the floor with a loud thud. "This women you just insulted, is the one who just singlehandedly cured the village of the deadly disease, and saved your sorry life," Sasuke basically spat.

He turned to exit, Sakura slowly followed behind, still shocked by what happened. Then from behind she felt the men approach her to attack, she gathered chakra in her fist to retaliate and take them out, she heard the leader yell, "grab the women", but before they could even lay a hand close to her Sasuke shielded her and knocked them all out with genjutsu.

Sakura stood amazed at his speed once again. Sasuke stood over their bodies for a minute, then turned and took off not even waiting for Sakura. Sakura yelled after him, "Sasuke-kun"! He ignored and kept going.

Sakura chased him for the 5 miles back to their campsite, when she finally caught him, she saw him just standing in the middle of the meadow, watching the sunset fading under the horizon. She stood silent for what seemed like an eternity, when she finally spoke, the night had already taken over the sky, and the full moon was shining down.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright", she asked voice bathed in concern. Sakura was met with only silence. " Sasuke-kun-

"Sakura, he cut off, you.. you should go back home, to the village", his voice was low and deep. Sakura's heart sunk to her stomach, her chest ached, and the threat of tears stung her eyes.

"W-why", she managed to gasp voice quivering. She was met once again with silence. Fireflies started to appear around them their brilliant glow started to light up the once too dark meadow. Sasuke began to walk away.

Sakura stood with her hands to her chest. "Sasuke-kun, don't do this, not again, I've been in this position too many times before. "And all those times before you could've just knocked me out, and moved on without listening to what I had to say"! Sakura hung her head, tears flowing

" But..you didn't, you stayed and listened each time. Each time you tried to walk away, tried to leave me behind as I called out for you to stay, I'd tell you I loved you, then you'd call me annoying. If you really wanted to leave you could've just left but you always stayed and heard me out..why"? Is it because you might of had feelings for me, or does it simply amuse you"! She said loudly

Sasuke stayed listening to her outburst, just as he always did.


	7. 7

chapter 7

"Sasuke-kun, I've told you I loved you plenty of times before, and although you've never said you loved me back.. you also never said you didnt love me either"! "Ive always fought for you love, and that's what im doing even now.. the only way I'd ever stop is if you didnt feel the the same for me".

" That being said if you really do want me to go back, I will, I'll go home and never ask to come with you again, I'll never wait for you to come home, I'll never ever tell you I love you again"! I'll just be as Naruto is to you, a comrade and friend.. If"! Sakura swallowed hard.

"If..you tell me right now, that you don't love me"! "You say that and I'll go"!

Sakura stood clutching her chest and crying uncontrollably, waiting for Sasuke's answer. Again he said nothing. Tired of waiting Sakura yelled, "Sasuke-kun, answer me"! "I wanna hear you say it out loud, tell me you don't love me, and I'll leave"! Sasuke shifted a little, he spoke barely above a whisper, "I..dont-

"Not with your back to me Sasuke-kun"! " Face me when you say it"! Sakura shrieked. Sasuke paused, "I'm not playing this game", he said monotone as he began to walk away again. Sakura bolted towards him, grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him to face her.

Sasuke eyes widened at her sudden touch. Sakura began hitting his chest weakly, as she sobbed.

" Why can't you just say it"! Sakura's shrill screech reverberated off the trees, " Just say those four little words, and I'll leave". Sakura kept advancing toward him still hitting him weakly, Sasuke kept backing up until he was stopped by a large tree. Sasuke caught both her hands.

Still crying so hard she could barely breathe, Sakura, cried out " Why can't you say it, Sasuke-kun"! She looked him straight in the eyes, "Why"! She screamed--

"Because it's not true"! Sasuke yelled sternly.

After a brief moment of silence he hung his head and spoke softer "It's not true", the second time he said it, he said it as if he was finally admitting it to himself.

He released her hands and walked slowly back towards the meadow and sat down on a large tree stump, with his back to Sakura.

Sakura, dried her tears, completely shocked by his words she stood silently for awhile. She mustered up all the courage she had and walked towards Sasuke and sat down next to him.

A long silenced followed, then Sasuke said, "Its because I have those feelings for you that I want you to go back", he spoke with his head down and eyes hidden by his hair.

"Sasuke-kun", Sakura sighed with her eyes shut, " What happened today -- "What happened is they insulted and attacked you simply because your with me, after you just saved the entire village from possible extinction"! He interupted with anger in his words.

Sakura sighed as she looked ahead, "Sasuke-kun, those were just words. "Look I know as well as you that words can hurt, but just because they hurt, and even if it was once the truth doesnt mean you should let it become who you are now".

She looked at him seriously, " You are what you answer too Sasuke-kun", she said as if she were scolding him. Sasuke twitched at her words. "Besides what he said about me didn't hurt my feelings any". Sasuke stared at her for a moment, then turned away.

"As I've told you before, my sins have nothing to do with you, when i said those words to you before, I meant that besides Naruto, you're the last pure thing in my life Sakura", and I dont want to ruin you, like I have everthing else, the path I chose in the past shouldn't plagued you, like it does me". Her heart ached at his words

"Sasuke-kun, you do know I will never blame you for the path you chose all those years ago, right"? Sasuke eyes widened and looked at her, she looked back and smiled softly.

"I can't bring myself to judge you or even be angry, and neither should anyone else, because to be honest I can't say I wouldn't have done the exact same thing if I were you, I mean no one else could say for sure, especially if they were never in your position". "You went through so much, and at such a young age, no one has the right to judge you ". Sasuke continued to look at her, but with a more gentle look now.

Sakura stared ahead continuing," I remember something, you said to me before you left the village the first time".

"After you said you weren't like Naruto and Me, you said we all had our own paths to follow from then on, and.. you were right, After you left Naruto and Me got stronger and smarter with you as our goal", and look were we are now". "I honestly don't think we would have gotten this strong if you hadn't left".

"I'll admit, it did hurt to watch you leave, but i realize now you needed to go out on your own and find your own path, you needed to create your own way, and even though you did things I'm sure your not proud of, you needed to figure it out for yourself, and neither I nor Naruto could stop you.

I truly believe you are the man your are now because of the mistakes you made". You are a good man Sasuke-kun, this journey of redemption your taking, the people you've helped already, proves that you are".

Sasuke was completely silent, no sound or movement coming from him at all. Sakura sighed. "Sasuke-kun, you told me that your brother, wanted you to be the future of your clan and the village, you can't do that if you don't let go of your past, because it follows you into your future".

"Naruto pulled you out of the darkness and brought you back into the light, now it's up to you to shine it on others who are like you, and light the way for the future of your clan".

"Sakura, why do you love me"? Sasuke said completely serious. Sakura was taken aback. "Well.. I cant really explain it.. its like trying to explain color to a blind person.. I.. just do" she explained.

Sasuke looked at her blankly, then looked away. Sakura sighed, " Its like i feel this pull towards you, like your gravity and your whats holding me here", she tried again.

"I just dont understand what you see in me honestly".

" There you go again Sasuke, your always trying to logically explain things.. you cant with feelings, you just feel them".

" Besides Sasuke I see alot in you, your brave, strong, smart.. you always seem so sure of yourself, and Ive always envied how you were always so calm in every situation.

Sasuke looked at her eyes wide. She smiled at him. "But those arent the reasons I love you, just things i love about you.

"What do you mean"? he asked. "Well, she said tapping her chin, lets say I name three things I love about you.. like your confident, brave, and strong right..well you're not the only person with those qualities, alot of people have those same qualities, like Naruto for instance, but I dont feel the way I feel about you, for Naruto.. you see"?

Sasuke nodded, he did get what she was saying now. "You see, so.. there's something more to you, like maybe we were meant to be together like destiny or fate or something, and at the risk of sounding cliche, I heard once that love.. is the souls recognition of its counterpart in another, and I wholeheartedly believe thats why I feel the way I do for you... Your my counterpart Sasuke-Kun".

Sasuke looked at Sakura a gentle expression rested on his face. They gazed at each other, Sakura blushed with her eyes shut as Sasuke picked up his hand and tapped her forehead.

"Sakura, she opened her eyes to see Sasuke looking at her with gratitude shining in his eyes, "Thank you", he whispered, for everything".

They drew closer together and touched lips, Sasuke kissed her with desire, and passion she didn't even know existed in him, Sakura felt her body grow hot and goosebumps filled her arms, he's never kissed her like this before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips more firmly against his.

Sasuke's hand began to wander, nervously at first, but with no objection from Sakura, he continued more confident this time. They pulled apart only for a second to catch their breath only to come back together seconds later, this time filled with more love.

Sasuke slid his hand under her backside and lifted her up on his lap facing him, Sakura's hands were tangled in his hair and pressed her body as close as physically possible, they parted again and looked at each other, they both knew full well were this was leading.

Sasuke, Still holding Sakura on his lap, began tugging at her clothes, his lone hand unbuckling her obi belt. Slowly one article clothing at a time fell to the floor.

Once they were completely unclothed Sasuke gazed upon Sakura's bare form, he smiled gently and brushed her face with his fingers, Sakura blushed deeply. Sasuke gingerly picked her up, and laid her gently down on their clothes that they splayed on the meadow floor.

They looked into each other's eyes, almost as if they were speaking without words. "Sakura, I-I.. She smiled, and cupped his face in her hand, "I love you too Sasuke-kun".

Sasuke gave a gentle smile in response, and he took her there in that meadow. Full moon shining on their bare skin, fireflies gleaming like gold, a warm breeze moving through the trees and flowers and finally touching their naked bodies, and in that moment where Sasuke and Sakura's souls bonded, it really did feel like the center of the world.

Sakura woke to the warm sun kissing her bare back, her eyes fluttered open. Her vision blurred for a moment, then not recognizing her surroundings her eyes darted around frantically, trying to process where she was and what was going on.

She was in the meadow, then she looked down to see she was laying on Sasuke's bare chest, his lone arm wrapped around her holding her close . She blushed when she finally remembered what happened last night.

Sakura stretched and moaned softly. "Your finally awake", he said his deep voice a little hoarse. She looked up to his perfect face, " Yeah", she said smiling the blush on her cheek deepening. She sat up and looke to Sasuke, he was laying on his side looking at her softly, he wore only pants. Sakura could see his muscles ripple with each movement he made, it made her shiver. Suddenly she realized she was still naked, she wrapped herself up with her arms, and quickly grabbed her clothes from underneath her.

" Hmph, isn't it a little late for that" Sasuke said an amused smirk on his face . Sakura's whole face got beet red, and she nervously started tucking her messy hair behind her ear, and giggled .

With the burning flush still present on her face, Sakura slowly put on her clothes, she never expected to be this sore. She struggled to run her fingers through her tangled hair.

"You seem out of it," Sasuke said, his voice sounded concerned . "Do I, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun", Sakura hoped he didn't get the wrong idea, but was she ever. Stars in her eyes, head in clouds, heart fluttering, and bit lightheaded ..she was in a state of complete bliss.

Sakura slowly closed her eyes her mind wandered back to last night, moon gleaming on their exposed bodies, fireflies dancing around them. Sakura's fingers touched her mouth, it had be kissed so many times last night that she couldn't even hope to count.

Her fingers then lingered at the places on her neck where Sasuke had sweetly kissed, a recollection of how they almost tingled when his lips would touch each spot, appeared in her mind.

She bit her lip at the memory of their bodies intertwined, the beautiful sound of his staggered breathing and soft moans, and the intoxicating way he would gently whispered her name. Sakura felt a shiver run up her spine at the thought of how gentle he was with her but at the same time dominating.

Sasuke's voice brought her back down to earth, "We should probably head out soon". Sakura's gaze quickly looked to Sasuke, his voice had startled her."Y-yeah, she stammered acting like she just be caught doing something naughty.

After they'd eaten breakfast of freshly caught carp, they packed up their campsite and headed out.

Sakura was still completely scatterbrained as they left, she felt like she was flying high above the clouds, almost like a dream. Sakura glanced over at the man she loved, so very much, to find he had glanced at her too with a faint hint of pink on his cheeks.

Sakura blushed too and gave a genuine smile, his eyes grew softer and smiled the sweetest smile Sakura had ever seen on his face, that's when she saw something in his mismatched eyes.

In that moment, from that one glance into his eyes, Sakura knew that last night meant as much to Sasuke as it had to her. Sakura's heart filled with love at this realization, and somehow she knew Sasuke's heart had as well.

She felt they had a bond stronger than steel, like somehow, some way she could look into his eyes and know what he was thinking and Sasuke could look into her eyes and know the same.


	8. 8

chapter 8

As they continued their travels to the land of grass Sasuke and Sakura's bond grew deeper with each passing day. Sometimes they'd go hours without speaking and feel completely at ease.

They hadn't made love since that night almost three weeks ago. Though Sakura ached for him again, she knew Sasuke liked to gradually become consistent his displays of affection and intimacy, (just like their first kiss) she thought.

She also noticed he was the type to only show affection if they were alone, public displays of affection made him jumpy.

When they arrived in the grass village, night had already fallen, they checked into a beautiful inn, surrounded by trees, with a beautiful garden and pond in the front, Koi fish joyfully swimming through the clear water.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, "What are we doing in the grass village, just passing through"? She asked. Sasuke stayed silent for a moment, "Aah, he said finally.

They each got there own room this time, much to Sakura's shock and dismay. Sasuke told Sakura she should go rest, that he had something to take care of. Sakura retired to her room. She knew something was up. (Perhaps a secret mission sent by Kashashi sensei, yeah that had to be it) she thought. Sakura sighed and decided to go to the onsen to freshen up.

As she soaked in the steaming water, she couldn't help but think of Sasuke, she knew they loved each other that she was sure of, but sometimes she wondered where it went from there, she didn't want to push, but she'd been in love with him since she could remember, it was easy to think these things. She sighed and sunk down further into the water.

She returned to her empty room to get a new change of clothes and wash the other dirty ones. She furrowed her brows she, was missing one of her quipao dresses, she dumped her entire bag frantically looking, "Hmm", she said, she must've lost one, she gave up and changed into her last clean pair of clothes, and went out to go wash her others.

After she was done with laundry, she scurried back up to her room. She hadn't heard anything from Sasuke since they arrived at the inn. Sakura was folding her laundry when there was a knock at her door.

On the other side was a lady, most likely someone who worked at the inn, standing with a smile, "Sorry to bother you miss, but I have a note for you", she said sweetly. "A note"? Sakura asked, curious she took it, thanked the women and shut the door.

The note read: "Meet me by the pond in the garden". --Sasuke. Sakura gaped at the note for a moment, wondering what this was about, she quickly left, heart pounding with anticipation.

Sasuke was there staring into the pond, back turned away from Sakura, she approached him slowly, mind racing. "Sasuke-kun"? She said nervously. Sasuke turned to face her.

"Sakura", he greeted. She walked up to him and smiled. " Sakura, he said softly, I want to ask you something important". He paused, staring into her eyes, his expression was gentle.

"You know my feelings for you, and although the path Ive chosen, as a shinobi that works from the shadows, can be a bit difficult, and it may call me away for long periods of time".

" I know we can never be normal and I may not be able to give you everything you want and deserve but.. you are the only woman I've ever had these feelings for". " It.. it was always you Sakura ... He trailed off and look into her eyes once more. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a big piece of red cloth. Sakura gingerly opened took it and as she stated at it, slowly it started to register in her mind what she was holding, she gasped.

"Sasuke-kun this is.. in her hand she held her missing quipao dress ,and on the back, there was an all to familiar symbol resting there.. almost like it has always been there..an Uchiha symbol. Sakura's heart skipped two beats, she looked up at Sasuke his eyes so full of emotion, so gentle, it made her knees weak.

Sakura then realized what he was asking, Sakura smiled with tears in her eyes. " You mean..? she trailed off. Sasuke nodded. "Yes , Sasuke-kun, of course its yes"!! she said breathlessly. Sasuke gave a gentle smile, he reached out and tapped her forehead with his index and middle finger. "Thank you", he said softly.

They were married two days later, no extravagant preparations, just a small ceremony with only Sasuke and Sakura and the officiator.

What Sakura and Sasuke had both purchased werent exactly wedding formal, but it was short notice. Sakura bought a red yukata, with a pink cherry blossoms pattern and white sash. Sasuke bought a light blue kimono with a plunge front with a white flame pattern and dark blue sash.

The workers at the inn helped Sakura get ready.

She stared into the mirror and smiled at her reflection, she was about to marry the man she had loved her whole life, she felt so much happiness in this moment. " You look beautiful", said Yuki the inn keeper. The little old women smiled sweetly, "I've never seen a prettier bride in all my years".

"Aah", Sakura heard a familiar voice, she turned abruptly to see Sasuke in agreement with Yuki. Sakura blushed, she never thought it possible Sasuke could get anymore handsome. " I'll leave you two alone for a moment" said Yuki leaving the room. "Thank you, Yuki-san, Sakura said with gratitude.

They stood in silence for a moment, Sakura notice him holding a picture. " Is that your family", Sakura asked staring at the photo. "Yeah", he said sadly.

Sakura smiled. "You look like your mom", she said quietly. Sasuke looked at her and gave a gentle smile, "I wanted them to be with me in some form today," he spoke staring at the photo.

"They already are here Sasuke-kun" Sakura said touching his shoulder gently. Sasuke's eyes widened sadly at her statement, then he looked down at her lovingly.

"Are you ready," he asked tapping her forehead. Sakura blushed deeply, " Yes, Sasuke-kun, I am, I've always been ready".

The wedding was short and simple, they signed their marriage registration form and Sakura officially changed her surname to Uchiha, her heart filled with pride at this simple act.

Sakura wrote a letter to her parents, Ino, and Naruto, explaining about her and Sasuke's choice to elope and that they apologize for not getting married at home, but hoped they understood, they also sent a note to Kakashi and a copy of their marriage registration.

After it was all over, Sasuke took her back to his room, turns out he had planned this since they got to the grass villiage, that's why he was acting strangely. He booked a beautiful honeymoon suite, the room he'd been staying in, and wanted to surprise Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, it's beautiful, she gasped, it was large room with s small private onsen, and a huge bed. "I had no idea you were such a romantic", she teased.

"Sakura", she turned to see Sasuke holding a gift in his hand, the corners if his mouth tugging up. "Sasuke-kun, a gift you didn't have too, I didn't even get you anything", she said waving her hands.

Sasuke simply smirked with his eyes shut and offered it again, Sakura reluctantly took the gift unwrapping it carefully. What she saw inside made her eyes light up.

"Sasuke-kun", this.. this is. She pulled out a small white teddy bear with a pink bow, " I don't believe it! " Kimibear"!. Where did you get this"!? I looks just like the one I lost"!

She looked up with tears in her eyes, this meant the world to Sakura, the fact he remembered her childhood treasure and the fact he had gone to the trouble of finding her a new one made her heart soar. She ran to him and hugged his neck. "Sasuke kun, thank you so much". Sasuke smiled and hugged her back lightly.

Sasuke lifted up Sakura's chin so she was looking straight into his mismatched eyes. His eyes were soft, Sakura put her hand lovingly on his cheek. "Sakura", Sasuke said barely above a whisper, "I.. I love you".

Sakura's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp, of course she knew he loved her but this was the the first time he said it out loud. She looked at him, shocked still present on her face, then she smiled with tears filling her eyes. "I love you too Sasuke-kun, I always have".

They made love that night as husband and wife, As Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha, and the bright new future of the of the once hailed clan.

Sakura and Sasuke spent a few more days in the grass village, enjoying their honeymoon. They rarely left their room, they only left to eat and stretch their legs on a walk through the village.

Sakura never expected in a million years Sasuke would be so.. passionate, but he had always been the type to take pride in being the best at everything he did, so Sakura wasn't too surprised he added love making to the list.

They decided to head out the next day. They were gonna pay a visit to the land of water. Sakura was as ready as could be, she was now Mrs. Uchiha, and ready to travel the world with her husband, she loved the way that sounded.

They traveled for a long two weeks until they got to the border of the land of water, they would need to board a boat the rest of the way. It was a long quiet boat ride, Sakura dozed off, Sasuke woke her up when they arrived.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I guess I was more tired than I thought". Sasuke smirked coyly, Sakura knew what he was thinking, she nudged him, "Not that Sasuke-kun, from the journey over here" she whispered.

They finally reached the village hidden in the mist, the had to stop by the Mizukages office to check in with her. "Hello Sasuke Uchiha, long time no see, the beautiful woman said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke bowed his head and greeted her, "Lady Mizukage". "So Uchiha what's your business her in the land of water"? She asked voice full of authority.

"Just passing through, and willing to help with anyone in need".

"Ah, your journey of redemption continues," she said surprised. "Aah, he responded.

She turned to look in Sakura's direction. "Your Lady Fifths disciple if I recall, Haruno Sakura right"? "Yes my lady", she responded.

"Uchiha", Sasuke looked at her and smirked. Sakura blushed and smiled back.

"Oh yes, it's Uchiha Sakura now, my lady," Sakura corrected quickly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm Sasuke Uchiha, married? " Well nice to see a proper lady has straightened you out and made an honest man out of you", she sounded amused. "Aah", Sasuke replied with a smirk.

They were excused from the Mizukages office. They checked into an inn requested by the Mizukages herself, it was really exquisite and they weren't charged, Lady Mizukage's treat, a wedding present she had said.

After settling in they decided to walk through the hidden mist village, they say so many different things, it was so much different from the hidden leaf, even the food.

They tried different foods and went to different shops, but for some reason the food in the land of water didn't settle with Sakura, she started feeling nauseous after everything she tried. "Are you alright", Sasuke asked concerned. "I'm fine, probably just coming down with something", Sakura said waving it off.

Near sunset they headed back the inn so Sakura could rest. They passed this eerie looking shop and that's when they heard someone calling to them.

The voice came from the wide open door, it was completely dark only illuminated by candlelight, homemade potions and remedies could be faintly seen in the window, it had kind of mystical feeling to it. Sasuke and Sakura stopped and peered into the shop. "Sasuke, Sakura don't be shy come in".

They looked at each other, how did she know there names, curious Sakura slowly made her way into the small shop, Sasuke grabbed her arm, "Wait we don't know who is in there", he said a warning in his tone.

Sakura looked back at him, a dreamy look on her face, "I feel like we're suppose to go in here, I can't explain it". She started ahead again, with a sigh Sasuke reluctantly followed.

"Hello", a very elderly lady called to them, she had the longest silver hair, Sakura had ever seen, she had snow white skin and pale blue eyes, she wore an all black kimono, with gold trimmings.

My name is Kitsune I've been expecting you two for some time now".

"How do you know us", Sakura asked. The elderly woman chuckled, "Because I know everything, past, present, and future".


	9. 9

chapter 9

I was born with a very special gift you see, the gift of sight. Visions if you will..and you two, well, you two are my most interesting of visions", she spoke softly.

"Interesting, how"? Sasuke asked sternly. Kitsune chuckled, you definitely are just like him, so serious. " Although you seem alot more at peace than Indra, that's for sure".

Sasuke froze, "How did you--

"I just told you I know everything didn't I ", she interupted.

"Yes I know you are the reincarnation of Indra Otsusuki, but I'm sure the sage of sixths paths didn't mention, as I'm sure at the time it wasn't important, that Indra had one thing he loved besides power". Sasuke stayed silent. "No I didn't think so", she said obviously not surprised.

"The one thing Indra loved more than power and vengence was his beloved Yugao". "She was a beautiful raven hairedwarrior, whom Indra met and fell in love with.

"What does this have to do with us", Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Everything! she said then cackled, "It's part of who both of you are, and how the Uchiha came to be", she smiled and continued. Suddenly Sasuke and Sakura saw Kitsune's vision flash before their eyes.

"Yugao's specialty , was fire type Jutsu, she also was very fond of the use of uchiwas, for she also possesd wind style. She used the wind from the uchiwas to magnify her fire jutsu".

" Indra met her in battle one day and was enchanted by her beauty and respected her power. Over time Indra grew very fond of her. Yugao's kindness and caring nature eventually winning over Indra' s cold heart, and the two were married shortly after.

The loved they shared was like any other, they could speak without words, only eye contact, or body language. A love so powerful the gods themselves couldn't break them apart. Yugao was Indra' s only weakness, the only one who ever broke down walls and seen into his heart and soul

However fate struck the two lovers soon after the birth of their fourth child".

Yugao lost her life in an intense battle with a follower of Indra's brother, Ashura. Indra of course was filled with rage, the strong bond of love he shared with his beloved, grew into a even greater hate, he blamed his brother for her death and grew even more bitter towards him. Causing the feud to grow into and even bigger blood bath.

Indra, grief stricken, was never the same, he grew more and more unstable with each moment she wasn't by his side, pushing the curse of hatred even further".

"He formed anew clan name and symbol in her honor. The clan that is known today as the Uchiha and the uchiwa she used is your famed symbol, like the one you two adorn on your backs". Sasuke snd Sakura snapped back to present time. Kitsune proceeded.

"Yugao was the first ever matriarch of the Uchiha, so isn't it fitting that her reincarnation has been given that very same title", she shifted her gazed to Sakura.

"Me"? Sakura gasped eyes wide. Kitsune nodded.

" Yes, you are the reincarnation of Yugao Otsusuki, although subconsciously you've always known Sakura". "You always were drawn to Sasuke, no matter what he said or, how he hurt you, you still felt an invisible bond pulling you together".

Sakura nodded slowly. "That's because even now centuries later the love that touched the hearts of your previous lives flows through you two".

"I know Sasuke had always felt a certain pull towards you as well. Though he'd never admit it, you're the last person he'd ever want to be away from", she said winking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked down eyes hiding in his hair.

" Its a rather romantic notion isn't it, you two seem to always find a way back to each other, no matter what generation, or what trials and tribulations stand before you".

Kitsune stared at Sakura for a moment, " Although it's different with you two, Sasuke has long since broken the curse of hatred, leaving it up to you two to start fresh", she smiled sweetly.

" Especially with the new addition to the Uchiha fast on the way", she cooed touching Sakura's stomach

Sakura's head snapped up, "What"! She choked out.

"Oh", you didn't know"? Kitsune asked. " It's a girl".

Sakura, stood frozen for what seemed like forever. Sakura looked up to Kitsune with a nervous smile and said, "Thank you for sharing our history with us, please excuse me, Sakura bowed and bolted away.

Sasuke stood completely quiet, trying to contemplate what just happened, with eyes wide and mouth parted.

"It seems you have a family once more Sasuke, I know you'll do everything in your power to protect this one, I would know," Kitsune smirked confidently.

Sasuke's eyes were blacked out by his hair, he stood quiet for a moment then said.

" I'll never let that happen again, I'll protect them no matter what, even if that means I have to be away from the to keep them safe".

"That you will Sasuke", Kitsune said.

Sasuke thanked Kitsune and departed to look for Sakura.

He searched for a few hours before deciding to go back to their inn. He found her there locked in the bathroom.

"Sakura", he called, he was met with silence. She opened the door a few minutes later, her face glowing with happiness, she stared at him, her eyes gleamed with tears, "Sasuke-kun", she breathed out.

"Is it true", Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded, she had run to the nearest hospital and practically begged for a quick pregnancy test, the result was positive.

"I just can't believe I didn't notice, it was so obvious", Sakura said face palming herself.

Sasuke's eyes widened, then softened his expression staring down lovingly at Sakura. He lightly tapped her forehead, she looked up with a blush on her face.

"Thank you, Sakura".

"For what, Sasuke-kun"? She asked confused.

"For giving me a new family", he said softly.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears, "Your welcome Sasuke-kun".

As time went by and Sakura's belly grew and grew.

Sakura gasped, "Sasuke-kun"!

"What is it"!? Sasuke asked ready for anything.

Sakura grabbed his hand, and placed it on her stomach, tiny feet kicked Sasuke's hand. Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise. Sakura smiled, "She's very active this morning", she said.

Sasuke, with his hand still on Sakura's stomach, gave a soft smile, "Aah, he replied.

It had been eight months, since they found out Sakura was with child. Her pregnancy had been fairly pleasant only slight morning sickness if she ate something the baby didn't like, and only had minor heartburn. Sakura was radiant she wore pregnancy well, her hair had grown longer and shinier, her skin seemed to glow and she was always in high spirits.

Sasuke's eyes then grew really serious, his gentle smirk fading something had been on his mind lately and he felt now was the best time to voice it to Sakura. "Sakura I think you should go back to Konoha".

Sakura froze and with eyes wide she turned to face Sasuke.

"Why"? She asked voice quivering. Sasuke looked at her with a somber expression.

"You need to be taken care of properly, and see to it the baby is born in a nice, clean hospital". Sakura looked down at her protruding abdomen, she gently stroked the spot where the baby had just kicked. Sakura knew he was right she had been wondering about where her child would be born also, but it still hurt her that he had said that only she needed to go back.

" I understand what your saying, I've delivered plenty of babies, but it's doubtful I'll be able to deliver my own, and in the event of a complication itd be even more difficult".

Sasuke stared at his wife's stomach. Inwardly thanking the gods she had understood.

"But", Sakura said interrupting Sasuke's thoughts, I really want you to be there for the birth of our daughter, I'll need your support and more importantly you need to at least be there for your childs entrance into the world, so she can meet you, so you can hold our precious creation in your arms, and let her know youll always be there for her, I wouldn't want you to miss something as special and important as that".

Sasuke face twisted, guilt plastered on his features, he looked down at the ground his eyes blacked out by his hair. He knew she was right, he really did wanna be there for his wife and his child.

"Come back with me Anata", Sakura said almost in a whisper.

"I.. I just i don't feel like I belong there anymore", Sasuke spoke equally as quiet as Sakura had.

"But you do Sasuke-kun, and you belong with me... with us", she said with a sweet smile.

Sasuke looked to his wife , he couldn't help but agree. "I'll go back to Konoha with you", he said , then gazed softly at his wife.

"Let's go home Sasuke-kun"

"Uchiha's huh"? A hooded man smirked in the shadows watching the couple intently.

" The woman isn't Uchiha by blood, but she carries his child", spoke one of the hooded man's subordinates.

The hooded man smiled evilly, " The child will no doubt have the sharingan, especially with who her father is! He chuckled wickedly, I must have that child!

He turned to his group of ten shinobi, " is the mission clear"?

"Yes sir, obtain the woman and the child, avoid Uchiha", they said in unision.

The hooded man turned his attention back to the Uchiha's, he smirked suddenly, Well we'd better get ready, it seems we've been noticed.


	10. 10

chapter 10

Sasuke's head snapped up, his sharingan spinning wildly. "Anata, are they shinobi", Sakura asked already to her feet with Sasuke guarding her. "Aa, there are eleven of them" he said. " We can take them", she said cracking her knuckles. "No! he yelled sternly, we don't know how strong they are, you can't use your full strength, I'll handle this". Sakura complied, she knew he was right, kunoichi are not at even a fraction of their true strength during pregnancy it puts too much stress on the baby. Sasuke activated his Susanoo quickly protecting Sakura. "Stay alert"! He told her. Sakura nodded and got into a fighting stance. The hooded man and ten shinobi quickly jumped from the trees, and stood in front of Sasuke and Sakura. "Uchiha Sasuke, we finally meet". "State your business", Sasuke asked fiercely.

The man chuckled, " My name is Kontororu and this is my squad and I know what your thinking but don't worry we'd never try to take your eyes Uchiha, we wouldn't stand a chance at winning .. No we've come for them.. he averted his gaze to Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened, she knew he really meant they wanted her baby, for the sharingan no doubt. She got into a sturdier stance her face twisted in anger, there was no way she'd let that happen, and was damn sure Sasuke would kill them before they got close to her. She smirked to herself, besides they can't touch her, not inside Sasuke's Susanoo, it's like an indestructible shield, even the infinite tsykuomi couldn't penetrate it. Sasuke quickly drew his kusangi, chidori coursing through the blade, his Susanoo grew into its full transformation. "You take one step in this direction, and it'll be your last living act", Sasuke growled.

The man pulled off his hood, he was a very pale man with long black hair that was half up and half down, he had thin lips and piercing red eyes. "You think I don't know who you two are"!!! He snorted. "Two of the four great heroes of the fourth great ninja war, trained by two of the three legendary Sanin" he laughed.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the lone survivor of the Uchiha, possessor of the mangekyo sharingan, and rinnegan, feared by all nations, feared as a god by most". he smiled wickedly, " And you Sakura Haruno, the most renowned medic in the world, maybe who ever lived, surpassing even your master Tsunade Senju, one of few ever in existence to awaken the yin seal. With strength so firecesome you can level an entire battle field with one punch!! He ranted maniacally. "You think id come for you unprepared"!

Sasuke shifted, "Enough talk , let's end this"! Sasuke raised his sword then suddenly stopped. Kontororu smiled darkly. his pupils spread through his irises, turning his eyes pitch black, Sasuke stood frozen. "Sasuke-kun", Sakura gasped as the Susanoo began to disappear

"Now Sasuke, if you would be so kind as to hand over your wife" Kontororu said with a grin. Sasuke suddenly turned to grab Sakura, he pinned her arms behind her back. "Anata what are you doing"!! Sakura screeched. She looked her husband's face, what she saw made her feel sick to her stomach. Sasuke's eyes looked glazed over and empty. Kontororu laughed loudly.

"What did you do to him"! Sakura cried out. She looked Kontororu straight in his dark obsidian eyes, that's when she realized, Sasuke was under some sort of mind control. "A kekei genkai", she gasped. "Precisely, my clans specializes in mind control, we can make people see, think or do whatever we want, we can even create thoughts and make them a reality in the victims mind", he bragged smugly.

Sasuke began to drag Sakura forward, she struggled, she tried to wiggle free from her husband's grasp but it was no use, Sakura clenched her teeth, "Sorry Anata", she whispered with her eyes shut tightly. Sakura gathered chakra throughout her arms, she jerked her arms free in a second, as she did so Sasuke lunged for her again, she quickly cocked her arm back and hit him square in the jaw sending him flying backwards. Kontororu raised his arm slowly and waved his men forward. The ten shinobi quickly made there way for Sakura. She exhaled sharply, she had no choice, she weaved hand signs and leaped high in the air, "Ninja Art, Poison Fog"! She yelled.

The shinobi were surrounded by the deadly fog in an instant. When the thick mist disappeared she saw six shinobi lying unconscious on the ground, (only six, where are the other four?) She landed gracefully on the ground checking her surroundings. She heard footsteps approach her she turned to see Sasuke coming at her again, she gritted her teeth, she gathered more chakra to her fist and punched the ground as hard as she was able. Sasuke was sent flying yet again along with the other four shinobi hiding in the shadows waiting to attack. Sakura dropped to the ground panting, she had used to much chakra in her delicate condition.

Kontororu giggled as he slowly started towards Sakura. Sakura looked at him, his eyes were still pitch black which meant he was still controlling Sasuke. Then it suddenly dawned on her, he hadnt tried to control her, could it be he could only control one person at a time. Sakura smiled at the realization, (he must be to afraid to let go of Sasuke's mind to try to control hers). Sakura slowly got to her feet, she had one shot at this, she had only enough chakra for one more good punch, she tried to fake looking weak, and pretended to huff as if out of breath.

He appeared right in front of her a few seconds later, she gathered the chakra to her fist and reared back to punch. "Oh no you dont", Kontororu mocked as he held up his hand. Suddenly her arm stopped, she tried to follow through but it was as if her muscles werent responding.

" This is the other half to my Kekkei Genkai, I can control ligaments, and muscle tissue with a wave of my hand, and since it's with my hand, my eyes are free to still focus on that husband of yours. (Damn it!!) Sakura cursed inwardly. "Now then, I mean to have that child"!

Sakura refusing to give up, kept trying to move. He grabbed her by the hair, "Your coming with me-- Kontororu stopped blood poured from his mouth, a faint chirping sound could be heard from behind him. "But how.. He turned his head slowly. Sasuke was standing behind him, his kusangi in hand, chidori pulsing through the blade, his expression fierce. " You underestimated the power of the sharingan", Sasuke spoke with rage. "Even your mind control couldn't contain it's power". Kontororu slowly started letting go of Sakura's hair, he fell to the hard forrest floor with a loud thud, and stopped moving. Sakura stood dumbfounded.

"Are you hurt"? Sasuke asked walking up to her. Sakura looked up to her husband and smiled, "No not a scratch", she said confidently. A wave of relief washed over his face. "You used chakra didn't you", he said motioning to the crater on the forrest floor. " I had no choice Sasuke-kun". Sasuke winced, " You sure didn't hold back", he held his jaw. Sakura quickly ran to her husband and began to heal his broken jaw. "I'm sorry Anata, but I couldn't hold back, I know what your capable of". She explained.

"Aah, he grunted " This all happened because of me, this is why I don't belong in the village". " Sasuke-kun, don't start with that"! " You can't help that people desire the Uchiha's sharingan, don't blame yourself". Sasuke look to his wife, he could've lost her and their child today, all because of the Uchiha name, he kept putting them in danger.

"Aaaahhh"! Sakura yelled gripping her lower abdomen, Sasuke looked up to see pain on his wife face, she was standing in a puddle. "Sakura"! Sasuke grabbed her.

"My water broke, the baby is coming"! She yelled in pain. Sasuke's eyes widened, "it's too early, there isn't a hospital for days"! He shouted panic rising. Sakura gripped his cloak, "Ow, Ow, Sakura gasped, it must've been from the battle, my overuse of chakra made her come early"!! Sasuke held her and quickly tried to think, then it hit him one of Orochimaru's hideouts was close by here, although it was the one guarded by Karin, he didn't know if she'd be willing to help Sakura. The hideout was still a few hours away but with no other choice, Sasuke put Sakura's arm around his neck and headed as fast as possible to the hideout.

Once they reached the gates he rushed inside like a mad man, now cradling Sakura with his lone arm, her arms gripping his neck, as she writhed in pain. He busted in one of the doors, Karin jumped up blushing wildly, she sensed his and anothers chakra.

"Oh Sasuke, you didn't tell me you were-- she paused staring at Sasuke and Sakura. "Karin I your need help my wife is in labor"! Karin felt a lump in her throat, (wife.. and she's pregnant) she fought back tears. "Karin"!! Sasuke yelled sternly.

Hesitantly, she motioned for him to follow, "This way, she said loudly", they ran down the long corridor for what seemed like an eternity, twisting and turning every way possible until Karin stopped at a door and bursted through it. They were in a lab, mostly used for test subjects. "Lay her down here"! Karin ordered. She began taking off her clothes and putting her in a gown. "How far apart are the contractions"?! Karin asked. "Two minutes", Sakura gasped. " The baby will be here soon then", Karin checked her dialation, " Your already 8 centimeters dilated. Sakura yelled in pain. "Sakura!", Sasuke kneeled by her side. Sakura yelled again. Sasuke started gently rubbing her back, it seemed to ease her for a moment. Sakura leaned into Sasuke searching for comfort. Karin simply stared at the exchange between the two, she felt a knot in her stomach, she had never seen this side of Sasuke before, the care he showed for her, the way he looked at her with such worry and...love it was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Karin couldn't help but feel heartbroken. "Alright Sakura, it's almost over with", Karin shouted. "AAAAAHHHHHH"!! Sakura screeched. "Come on I can see the head, a few more pushes"!

It had been a hard labor for Sakura no medication because she was past the point for it and she was in intense pain, "Sasuke.. I cant do this", Sakura layed her head on his shoulder exhausted. "Sasuke grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Yes you can, your the strongest woman i know, you can do this". He reassured calmly. With that boost of encouragment Sakura pushed again, with all she had, when suddenly everything went still and quiet.. then a sharp cry filled the room.

Sasuke looked up, almost in slow motion, from his wife to the bloody mess of a baby in Karin' s hands, she was the most beautiful thing Sasuke had ever seen. Karin quickly placed the infant on Sakura's chest. "Its a girl" Karin announced. Sakura smiled warmly and held the infant gently in her arms, tears filled her eyes and spilled over, "Hi baby girl, I'm your momma", she sobbed. She looked to Sasuke, " Sasuke-kun, she's so beautiful, she's perfect, and she looks just like you, Sakura babbled happily. Sasuke looked at his daughter, and stroked her tuffed of black hair. "What are we gonna name her Anata", Sakura asked. Sasuke sat gazing at the child in his wife's arms, he'd been thinking about her name since he found out Sakura was pregnant. "Sarada, Uchiha, the oil that will start the flames of the Uchiha once again", he said. "Sarada, I love it, it has a nice ring to it", Sakura said. Sarada wiggled in her mother's arms and opened her eyes, they were the same beautiful onyx color as her father's eyes. Sasuke smiled a genuine smile at his child, he then looked up at Sakura who was dreamily looking at their baby. He tapped her forehead, "Thank you, Sakura" He said flashing the soft smile he only shows for her. Karin looked at the new parents with a sad smile that quickly turned to a somber expression, the way Sasuke smiled at Sakura, that smile is something she had never seen on his face, not even when he saved her during the chunin exams. She knew right then that Sasuke was never hers, but Sakura's. Heartbroken Karin turned to leave the new family alone-- "Sakura!!" Sasuke shouted. Karin turned to see Sakura slowly passing out, she looked down to see her sitting in a pool of blood, she was hemorrhaging. Karin ran over. "What's happening"!! Sasuke asked sternly, taking Sarada in his arms.

" She's loosing blood fast". Karin pulled up her sleeve and offered her arm to Sakura. "Sakura bite down". Sakura did as she was told, she began sucking chakra. Sasuke your gonna need to leave the room"!! Karin shouted. "Not a chance", Sasuke snarled. Sarada then burst into tears. "Sasuke there is no time to argue, take Sarada-chan into another room I need to concentrate on saving your wife"! Karin barked. Sasuke hesitated for a moment, but obeyed and left the room. Karin focused on giving her as much chakra as possible. ( _No good_ ) Karin thought, she concentrated harder, Sakura was fading quick. "Come on Sakura"! "Dont die on me"! Slowly Sakura gained her color back and her eyes fluttered open. "Ah! Sasuke she's conscious"! Sasuke was next to Sakura in an instant, with Sarada still cradled in his only arm. Karin grabbed the infant quickly. Sasuke sat next to his wife and stroked her hair, his face was pale and sweat was glistening on his brow. "Sasuke-kun? Are you ok? Sakura asked concerned. "Dont worry about me, how do you feel"? Im ok Anata, thanks to Karin, Sakura smile brightly.


	11. 11

chapter 11

"Thank you", Sakura said smiling at Karin, she had gained enough chakra back from her to heal herself now.

Karin simply nodded, "Now we're even" she said looking to Sasuke who was fast asleep in a chair next to Sakura's bed. Karin thought back to the day Sasuke had almost killed her, Sakura had been the one to ultimately save her life. She remembered how the pink haired girl also almost died at the hands of Sasuke, then minutes later was healing her and crying over him.

"Yeah, I guess we are", Sakura said looking down at Sarada. "Karin...I know this must've been hard for you, I know how you feel about Sasuke-kun, and I know you must feel heartbroken right now, and thats why I appreciate you helping us even more", Sakura still smiling at Karin.

Tears spilled down Karin's face, she quickly wiped them away. Sakura face twisted with sorrow. "I'm so sorry you have to endure this pain, I know how it feels, I've been in love with Sasuke since I can remember, it's not easy to be in love with him".

"I fought like crazy, and trained hard for years to get him back. I stood against him many times, but still continued to believe in him, I've confessed my love for him on two separate occasions, and both times he said nothing he only left me with a warm smile, a poke to the forehead and a promise to see me again. Then one day he returned to me and something just clicked, we fell in love and got married.. and now we have Sarada"... Sakura trailed off.

Karin cried harder, " He was never mine, I see that now, you don't owe me an explanation", she sobbed. Sakura's eyes filled with tears, "Karin, I-

Karin shook her head, " You don't need to apologize, he loves you, it's not your fault". She walked over to Sakura. " Anyway, I need to wash Sarada-chan-- suddenly Sakura wrapped one arm around Karin and pulled her into a tight hug. Karin's eyes widened, her first instinct was to pull away but the warmth of the hug was inviting and Karin had to admit she needed a hug right now. She slowly started hugging her back.

Sakura released her, she smiled brightly. Karin couldn't help but smile back, she proceeded to take Sarada to the other room to bathe her.

Karin began washing Sarada, the infant cooed happily. She heard footsteps approach slowly behind her. "Sasuke, I knew your weren't asleep, how much did you hear", Karin asked. "Enough", he said.

Karin looked at him with a sad expression, "Oh".

" I'm grateful for your help today Karin".

"You know I see why your so in love with her, Hell she's married to the man I love and I can't help but like her". Sasuke flinched at the word "love" , he stood silent hair blacking out his eyes.

"She's precious to me, and it was not so long ago when I realized she had always been special to me", Sasuke said looking down.

Karin looked down also, "I see that now.. it was always her wasn't it"? Sasuke nodded, "Aah". He turned to walk away.

"Sasuke wait" he stopped and turned. She bit her lip nervously, "Take care of them. I can tell your really happy, and that's all I ever hoped for, for you".

Sasuke smirked at her, "I will, and Thanks Karin". Karin's eyes widened, the small smile, she remebered it well, the same smile he had given her the day they met. He walked out to go back to Sakura.

Karin finished up washing Sarada, she held the baby in her arms. The tiny infant looked up and smiled at her, tears welled up in her eyes again. She looked like Sasuke, but something in her smile made her look like Sakura as well. Karin felt her heart tug a little, it was strange she no longer felt sad, but contempt in a way. Karin laughed only Sasuke's child would be capable of making her feel this way.

They stayed for a week to make sure Sakura and Sarada were ok. Since Sarada had been born seven weeks early it was just a precaution.

"Thank you again for everything Karin", Sakura said hugging her. Karin smiled, she and Sakura had really hit it off this past week, she even dared to call her a friend. "Oh I almost forgot, here", Karin held a little box with a plastic see through top, it was Sakura and Sarada' s umbilical cord.

Sakura smiled and shook her head, "I want you to keep it". Karin's eyes widened, "But it's supposed to be kept by the mother".

"I know but, you also have a bond with Sasuke, even different from the one he has with me, you were on the same team after all and you two went through a lot together, and this is my way of keeping your bond alive, besides its also a way to say thank you for what you did for our family. By you keeping this, it says you are connected to us always", Sakura smiled brightly at the red head.

Karin couldn't help but smile, tears fell down her cheeks, "Thank you Sakura".

"Right, well we better get going, it's a long way back to Konoha" , Sasuke interjected.

With their young daughter in their arms they waved farewell to Karin, and turned to go back home.

Two weeks later they arrived at the gates of Konoha. "Anata, do you still feel like you don't belong here"? Sakura asked.

"Yeah", he replied. "But as long as I have you and Sarada, and even Naruto and Kakashi, anywhere will feel like home, and I'll always protect my home".

Sakura smiled brightly. With bright hopes for the future the Uchiha family walk into Konoha.


End file.
